Looking For the Air for My Ride
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Jet is a new student at Emerald High. His long time friend shows him around and have odd adventures. But what happens when a certain hawk sees a certain swallow? Would she help him find his air? -Summary sucks.-
1. Chapter 1

Looking For the Air for My Ride

**{yeah… I know what you are thinking, "What type of pie do I like?" well I like chocolate pudding pie… lol nah! (I do like it, but that isn't the question). "Did this chick really make another story when she is in the middle of her first story and is in the middle of applying for colleges?" well yeah, I actually have like 3 other ideas for stories. I think I should at least put some down before I forget. So enjoy this story with Jet this time!} **

_The characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me. Darn…_

"I am the fastest thing alive! Hahahahahahahaha!" The green parrot, er… hawk laughed nostalgicly _(A/N:made that up, kinda)_. His gear was zooming by all of his competitors; he seemed to be doing it with his eyes closed.

"No one can beat me!" he smirked as he jumped a rail and landed if it was nothing. He kept passing by peoples twice, oh how he loved the expressions of their faces.

Suddenly a bird flew by the parr-…hawk, a little purple bird.

"Whatta? Get away from me?" the hawk swatted at it, making him lose some balance. He tried his best to get his balance back, due to also losing air.

"Dammit" he swore to himself, "damn bir-" he stopped when he noticed that his board was now balanced. 'How did?' he thought to himself, that's when he saw the little purple bird perching on his board, pecking at the adjustments.

"Did you fix it?" he looked at the bird, he thought he saw it smirk.

BAM! The green hawk hit a tree while the little purple bird flew away. Jet woke up, staring right at the floor. He got up, rubbing his beak, hurting due to falling from his bed. He tried to get up but fell again. He growled some and looked at his feet; he saw that his blanket was tangled in them.

"Stupid blanket," he kicked the clingy cover and got up from the floor, not falling this time. Jet stretched some while he adjusted his eye sight due to the morning light. 'Damn, I hate getting up so early. Why did dad changed my schools?' he thought. Buzz, Buzz. A device vibrated somewhere in the clutter of the box known as Jet's room. Jet frantically moved things around to find the device. After throwing almost everything he saw, he heard the 'buzz' again, and looked at the direction of his pillow. His hand/wing disappeared under his pillow, and then came back with a little teal razor (the cell phone, of course). He flipped it open and checked what made it vibrate. '5 new messages? Who would be texting me?' the clueless hawk thought.

'_Jet! Get ready school is in an hour.' –Storm (6:41 a.m.)_

'_Are you up yet? I'll go to the house in 30 minutes' –Storm (7:04 a.m.)_

'_Please don't tell me you are still asleep!' –Storm (7:10 a.m.)_

'_I'm heading to the house. Be ready by the time I get there' –Storm (7:32 a.m.)_

'_I'm outside! Hurry or we'll be late' –Storm. (7:45 a.m.)_

"What! Dammit!" Jet ran towards his closet and pulled out his uniform and started to put it on as fast as he can; falling when he started to put on his jeans and almost choking himself with the tie. He ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and brushed his feathers. He ran back to his room and got his backpack. He started to walk out when he walked passed a hanging mirror. He looked at himself; he was wearing the typical boys' uniform, a navy blue blazer with a long sleeve, white shirt under, a red tie that stood out, navy blue jeans and black shoes. He smirked at himself and did his hands like guns* and pointed at himself.

"Jet!" a familiar male voice was heard from outside, which made Jet jump some and started to jog towards the door.

"Hey! How about breakfast?" an older looking hawk peered from the kitchen. She had blue feathers and teal eyes, she was wiping her hands on her apron, which she had on top of her yellow dress.

"I have to go already. See you aunt Arial," Jet waved at her and went out the door. The blue hawk sighed as she went back to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" a grey albatross asked Jet. He was big, due to his work outs, and was also wearing the boys' uniform.

"I was, umm… helping my aunt," Jet lied, as he rubbed the back of his neck. The albatross shook his head, knowing it was a lie but didn't want to argue with the younger one.

"Well let's go or we'll be late," the hawk said as he started to walk. Storm chuckled some as he followed Jet. Jet looked back at his friend, giving him a confused look, which made Storm laugh some.

"Whatta hell are you laughing at?" Jet started to get annoyed, which made Storm clear his throat to stop laughing.

"We are not gonna be late," Storm explained.

"What? But it's like," Jet checked his phone: 7:53 a.m. "It's like 7:55! Come on!" Jet started to jog slowly.

"Dude, school doesn't start 'till like 8:30," Storm told him. This made the hawk stop as he thought for a while. '…Dammit! It's the first day of school! Of course they gave us 30 minutes extra!' he yelled, mentally.

"Why did you wake me up so early then!" Jet yelled.

"Cause I knew that was the only way you'll get to school on time," Storm explained, grinning at him, which made Jet pout some. He started to walk again, making Storm jog to catch up to him.

"So are you nervous?" Storm started a casual talk.

"Me? Nervous? Never, I am Jet the hawk," he grinned at himself. This made Storm laugh some and even Jet. After walking for some blocks, saying hello to the neighbors and local shop keepers, they arrived at their school, Emerald High. It was a normal looking school, with gates surrounding the whole grey-ish brown-ish school. The two birds started to walk in. They looked around, trying to find the wall filled with all the kids in schools' classes. When they eventually found it, they scanned the list and found their names: Jet Hawk and Storm Albatross.

"I have room 200B," Jet told Storm.

"I have 301. It's near your class, so I'll show you how to get there," Storm reassured Jet, being the hawk's first year at Emerald High.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice was heard before the girl bumped into Jet so he can move away from the wall.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jet told the girl, which she ignored and kept looking for her name. Jet 'hmph-ed' and was about to call her out when he noticed something; she was a beautiful shade of purple. Jet was in a daze, trying to remember where he has seen that color before. He was knocked out of his daydream when a huge hand started to shake his shoulder.

"Come on, Jet. We gotta go," Storm told him, and started to walk toward a building, which Jet followed occasionally looking at the purple bird that disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Jet, you okay?" Strom looked at the smaller one, which gave him a weird smile.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine. Well, where's my class?" Jet asked, changing the subject. Storm sighed and started walking towards a big building where a bungalow was nearby.

"Ima be inside that building," Storm pointed at the building and then at the bungalow, "and you will be there."

"Great! We aren't that far from each other then," Jet said right when the bell rang for the students to go to their classes.

"Damn! Already?" Jet whined and pouted some.

"Well, I guess we have to go to class. See you later," Storm walked away, waving back. Jet sighed and started to walk towards the bungalow. 'New year, new school, new house. Anything else new?' he thought to himself. When he found his class, he went in and was greeted by a light pink poodle.

"Bonjour, young one. Please take a seat wherever you like," she told Jet and smiled at him. Jet just nodded and picked a seat in the front row, all the way to the side. Other students started to walk in, either alone or chatting with their friends. There were many of "Hey!" "Oh My Gawd!" and "It has been forever!" heard from the class, while Jet sat silently. The late bell rang and the poodle started to clap her hands so the students could sit down.

"Alright students, I am Mrs. Cher Poodle. I will be your advisory teacher from today until the end of the school year. If you are new, advisory period is used for telling any announcements and news the school has so that it will not interrupt with your academic classes," Mrs. Cher explained. "Now, listen up for your name for roll call. You can talk but not so loud." Right at that moment people started to talk with their friends, all but Jet.

"Amy Rose?"

"Here," a pink hedgehog wearing the girls' uniform, composed of a navy blue blazer, a short sleeved blouse, a bright red bow on her hair, a navy blue skirt and black shoes, raised her hand.

"Espio Chameleon?"

"Present," a purple chameleon raised his hand, also wearing a boys' uniform, with a serious expression.

"Knuckles Echidna?"

"Here," a grumpy looking red echidna raised his hand, leaning on his chair.

"Jet Hawk?"

"Oh. Um. Here," Jet muttered, also raising his hand.

"Miles Prower?"

"Present," a little, yellow looking fox with two tails answered, also raising his hand.

"Rouge Bat?"

"Here," a white bat said, then turning toward the red echidna and smirking at him. The red echidna just looked at her in an annoyed matter.

"Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Here," a blue hedgehog smirked at the teacher, which she smiled back, remembering her student.

**{{ Enter Oc's that you made up here! Yes…I am lazy.}}**

"Wave Swallow?" No answer. "Wave?" Silence was heard, everyone starting to look around.

"I guess Wave is abse-" Mrs. Poodle was caught off by a student opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late," a purple bird came in, smiling at the teacher as she stood facing the teacher with her legs crossed and a hand on her hip.

"Oh Wave. Were you at the shop again?" Mrs. Poodle asked her as she marked Wave tardy.

"Of course, Miss," Wave said as she started to walk toward an empty seat. Jet was following her as she sat quietly in his desk. His eyes followed every moment the swallow did. He was practically mesmerized by her. He was awoken from his daze when Mrs. Poodle started to say the announcements, though Jet wasn't really paying attention much. Mrs. Poodle stooped talking after some more announcements and the passed out the class schedules. Everyone started trying to find out if anyone else had similar classes.

"Oh Sonic~. I have Chemistry next. How about you?" The pink hedgehog was heard.

"oh, um… I have World History. Darn," the blue hedgehog said with a nervous chuckle at the end, in which the pink hedgehog pouted.

"Well Tails, I see you have an AP class next," the red echidna asked the little fox.

"Oh yeah, AP English," the little fox clarified.

"So Wave, will you be having shop soon?" the bat asked the swallow, trying to eye her schedule.

"No, not until last period. How about theater?" the swallow asked also eye-ing the bat's schedule.

"Last period as well," the bat answered and both smiled each other. Jet seemed to have looked at the purple swallow all period long, he even forgot to check his own schedule until the bell rang and snapped him back to the real world. He walked out of the class, last from all of his other classmates, to find Storm waiting for him outside.

"Um. Hey, you okay, Jet?" Storm asked waving his hand in front of Jet.

"Uh, yeah, just fine," Jet's eyes scanned the crowd. He could barely see Wave's feathers, until they disappeared into the sea of navy blue.

"Just fine."

**{And so here is the first chapter of my new story. Did'ja like it? Please review. I noticed that my chapters from my other story are pretty short (checked out my story on my friend's laptop yesterday) so I tried to make it a little longer. I will probably start doing that 'cause little chapters are a bit of a bore, well for me. Anyway, please review and look out for the next chapter of **_**Looking For the Air for My Ride**_**!}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Welcome back to ****Looking for the Air for my Ride.**** I would like to thank ****Aspiring Mythmaker****. I should proofread more, but since I usually write this the night before I post it, I don't have time to proofread it. The day after I saw your review, I proofread the first chapter and I did see the mistakes here in there. Now I will try to put my niece to sleep early so I can finish this on Thursday so I can proofread it on Friday. The part of calling Jet a parrot is a bit of humor since one, he looks more like a parrot than a hawk (well for me) and two, he acts like one as well (he talks a lot, like me). The thing about Jet starting a new school yet knowing Storm will be explained later on in the story. The razor part was just so people don't get confused. I was actually talking about the Motorola Razor, which was the best cell phone I had until my sister took it away. When I used to say that I had a razor at school, they would think like a shaving razor when it was a cell phone. I was just clearing that up if people didn't know. I will try to make this a bit fresh from other stories, but if I can't then, oh well. Hoped it cleared some things out. Anyways, here's the next chapter in the adventures of Jet the hawk! }**

"Are you sure you're okay Jet?" Storm asked again as they walked to their next class. They had to push and shove the other students just to make sure they get to class on time.

"For the last time Storm, yes!" Jet kept telling him though his mind was really spinning around and around. 'It's all that girl's fault,' Jet thought to himself.

"Watch out!" Storm called out but it was too late. Jet was on the floor, pushed by the impact, and opposite from him was the other victim.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" a furious echidna glared at the hawk as he got up.

"I should watch it? Why don't you pay attention on where you're going instead of your dreadlocks," Jet squawked back at him.

"Dreadlocks? I should be telling you that, frohawk!" the red echidna growled. Jet and the echidna had a daring glare down until a blue hedgehog yelled out behind of Jet.

"Yo, Knux! Class is this way!" the blue hedgehog yelled.

"How did you end up over there?" a silver hedgehog asked this time.

"I got lost," Knuckles grumbled as he started to walk towards the hedgehog, pushing Jet's shoulder before he left.

"This is our second year in this school and you still get lost?" was heard from one of the hedgehogs, Jet wasn't sure if it was the blue one or the silver one. Jet started to dust himself and glared at Storm.

"S-sorry I couldn't help," Storm replied, knowing what Jet wanted to know.

"And why not?" Jet asked as they started to walk to class again.

"The principal told me I couldn't mess with him anymore," Storm looked at Jet which had a confused face, "I'll tell you later," Storm concluded, which Jet just shrugged. They finally reached their class in the 800's which was English. The teacher was seating in his seat while the students crowded in, taking whatever seat they wanted. Storm and Jet picked seats next to each other in the second row; there were four rows of 6 desks in each.

"So, who was that guy anyway?" Jet asked Storm as they got comfortable in their seats.

"Uh… his name is Knuckles Echidna. We are both in the football team but he would make fun of me a lot because I would daydream a lot and get confused," Storm explained which Jet snarled at the remark. "I got really angry once and got into a fight with him."

"Yeah, that's how we do it," Jet said raising his fist; a few students looked at him.

"Yeah, but then we got caught and were sent to the principal's office. My coach and Ms. Vanilla decided to not let us play in the next game and we got suspended for 3 days."

"At least he doesn't bother you anymore, right?" Jet asked. Storm shrugged his shoulders a little.

"He doesn't bother me as much but he does glare at me and laugh at me when I do something wrong," Jet was about to say something when the bell finally rang and the teacher stood up.

"Good morning students and welcome to English 10," the adult squirrel greeted, he was dressed as a stereotypical professor in a university, yet he was a high school teacher. "I am and I will be your teacher for the year and you shall be my victims, er… I mean students." As he smiled at the students, some of them laughed.

"I guess I should start by roll call. Listen up for your name and yell 'here'. Also raise your hand high," went to his desk and looked into his laptop. As he was saying roll call, most of the students talked with their neighbors. As he finished roll call, he started to talk about what they will be doing in this class.

"We will later be discussing about similes and metaphors. And I will also help you guys out in your vocabulary by having a word of the day, like abhor. Does anyone know what that means?" asked, but silence was heard from the students.

"See this is why we need to develop your vocabulary more. Abhor is a prostitute that shows off their abs," laughed and so did some of the students. Jet was able to understand the joke, but it took Storm a little while to comprehend.

"No, if only it really meant that but it really means to dislike someone a lot. It's like the fancy word for hate," he explained. After some few more jokes here and there the bell rang and the students ran out the door. Jet and Storm were already walking to the 400 building though they didn't have the same class.

"That Murchie sure was funny, huh Storm?" Jet said, smiling at some of the jokes he still remembered.

"Haha, yeah," Storm said, chuckling some. They both checked their schedules one more time and went on their separated ways, well after Storm told Jet where to go. '430, 430, 430?' the hawk thought to himself until he finally found it. The door was closed and students were outside so he decided to just wait outside as well. 'Maybe I should make some friends here?...Nah!' Jet thought to himself, the nerves getting to him. Jet stood next to some lockers just watching the other students waiting for the class to open. That's when something caught his eye; a certain shade of purple that was mixed in with the navy blue of the girls' uniform. 'It's her!' Jet's eyes opened when he saw the swallow, also by herself. She was on the same row of lockers that Jet was inclining one. She was also inclining on the lockers and her head was bobbing a little, muffled music was heard from her direction. Jet just stood watching her, not noticing that the teacher finally opened the door, until the purple swallow started to move towards the class. Jet followed right behind her into the classroom. The classroom had 2 rows of 12, 6 desks on each side and many pictures of art and statues. Jet stared and didn't know where to sit, just like many other students. When Jet noticed the other bird taking a seat in the front on the farthest side of the class, all by herself. Making sure he had enough guts, he decided to take the seat next to her; he thought he saw her looking at him from the corner of her eyes. When all the students sat on the seats they wanted to, which were most of the back seats except for the unlucky ones that didn't get those seats first, the teacher walked to the front of the classroom. The teacher was a light brown raccoon with dark brown spots; she wore a dirty green apron on top of a blue dress.

"Hello class," she told the students in which some students replied with a 'hello'. "My name is . If you haven't noticed yet, this is the art class. Due to it being the first day and having so little time for each period, I will only call roll." She went back to her desk and started to call out everyone's name. After she did that, she just sat down and painted something while the students talked. Jet felt awkward, he chose a seat next to someone he didn't know when he could have sat by himself some few seats away. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I follow her for?' he thought to himself, grinding his teeth some. Jet heard a sigh and decided to look. The purple swallow took out her ear buds and turned to Jet and smiled; this caught him off guard.

"Hi," she simply said.

"Uh…h-hi," Jet replied back. He didn't know why but his heart jumped beats and his head spinned but it all stopped when he heard her voice again.

"I'm Wave. I don't think I have seen you around," she asked him, inspecting him a little.

"Oh, um, I'm Jet. I'm actually new here to this school," Jet responded, tripping over some words.

"Oh, cool. Wait, I think I saw you hanging out with Storm. Did he randomly bother you or something?" Wave asked, remembering Jet from when she had to check her advisory class.

"Uh, no. I actually knew him before. We're actually best friends since we were young but I didn't live here," Jet responded to her, his hands starting to sweat.

"Then how did you guys meet?" Wave asked again. 'How many damn questions is she going to ask?' Jet asked himself.

"Actually, my dad and his dad are best friends since they were young. My dad is a, uh… 'Business' man and whenever he had free time, he will take me and my mom to Storm's parents' house. So the only times I was able to see him was when my dad decided to go and see them," Jet explained. Seeing that she was still looking at him, eager to find out more, he kept on explaining.

"Because my dad was a business man, we would move where we live a lot. I didn't stay in one place much so I didn't really make friends, except for Storm. So during the summer, I asked my parents if I could stay with my aunt that lives here and go to school with Storm. I don't know why but they agreed to my plan," Jet explained, hoping this satisfied her. She just kept looking at him, inspecting him.

"What the hell do you keep staring at?" Jet was starting to get agitated by her staring, though he kind of liked it.

"If you must know," she finally looked away, "you seem to fit just right to be a gear rider." Jet just smiled at her with an odd grin, now she was getting agitated.

"What's with that face?" she asked with a hint of her attitude in it.

"Heh, If you must know," he mocked her some, leaning in his chair. "I am a gear rider. The best you've ever seen."

"Best? Oh please! I know clearly well, unfortunately, that the speed ball named Sonic is the fastest gear rider in this school, in this city, and maybe even in this world."

"Until now," the bell rang right when Jet finished his statement. He got up and started to walk out when he looked over his shoulder and saw Wave looking at him with an astonished look. He decided to grin at her and give a little wink before he was entirely out of the class. 'Smooth Jet. Just reel her in,' Jet thought, as he walked all high and mighty-ish towards downstairs to meet up with Storm. After the two flights of those terrible stairs, Jet found Storm next to his class.

"Hey, Storm!" Jet yelled out, waving his arm up so he can see. Storm noticed him and also waived his arm.

"It's lunch rights now, so let's go get something to eat," Storm told Jet with a big smile. Jet chuckled some at his hungry friend. They went onto the lunch line and got their plain school food.

"So where do you hang out Storm?" Jet asked Storm. The bigger bird stayed quiet, just staring at his food as he walked.

"Hey Storm. Buddie?" Jet tried to get Storm out of his trance. Storm just shook his head and gave a weak smile to his best friend.

"Um… Just follow me," Storm said as he walked through a crowd. Many stared and many ignored, which made Jet feel uneasy. They kept walking until they reached a small table at the farthest end of the outside cafeteria area. The table looked like it fit four people, though with Storm's huge stature, one side of the table only fit him; with Jet sitting across from him. Jet looked around and noticed that they were both very secluded from the other people. He then looked down at his food and decided to take a sporkful from his rice bowl.

"Um, Storm, does anyone else come and eat with you?" Jet asked after he swallowed the rice.

"No," Storm mumbled with his mouth full. Jet looked at him confused, so confused that he stopped eating.

"So, you always eat by yourself? Alone?" Jet stared at Storm carefully. Storm stayed quiet, not once looking up at the hawk. He didn't talk for a while, which made Jet worry.

"Yeah," Storm kept eating, not stopping when he took bites.

"Whoa buddy. Don't choke yourself," Jet tried to calm down his friend. "Chill man, I'm here with ya now, so you won't be eating by yourself anymore." Storm looked up at the hawk, which grinned at him. Storm chuckled some and continued to eat his food until he finished it all and gave a shocked expression. Jet saw his best friend and his odd looking face and laughed some.

"Here, have mine," Jet said as he moved his plate toward Storm, which he ate happily. For the rest of the lunch, the two friends chatted and joked around. Little did they know, they were being observed by a certain group.

"Hm?" Jet turned around, having the feeling of someone having their eyes on them.

"What is it Jet?" Storm noticed his friend looking around. Jet just shook his head and continued their conversation. The bell then rang and they went to their separate ways.

Time has passed and it was nearly the end of the day. 'Geometry, Chemistry and World History. What a day!' Jet thought to himself as he stretched in class. The teacher was an iguana; with his cool looking hair/spikes brushed back, a goatee (which almost seems impossible to Jet), an ordinary t-shirt and jeans, some random sneakers. He was talking about the world and its history, which Jet didn't really pay attention to. He looked out of the window, being sitting down in the desk nearest to it and on the third floor of the 400's again, and saw the area where the shop classes were at. 'Auto shop, wood shop, and …!' Jet tried to focus his sight more onto the third class in the shop classes' direction. Sure enough, he was able to see at least two students on gears. 'Gear shop? They have a Gear shop in this school?' Jet seemed excited and shocked. 'There's a gear shop! I can't believe it. Why didn't my damn counselors put me in gear shop?' he thought. Suddenly the bell rang and Jet ran out.

'_I'm heading towards the Gear Shop class! Meet me there' –Jet_

Jet texted Storm as he ran there. After weaving his way through the crowd of students, he reached the class, stopping to catch his breath.

"Whoa…" Jet looked up at the classroom. Gears up on the walls on hooks, blueprints on the tables and tools all around. But that wasn't the thing that impressed the teal hawk. Jet's eyes gleamed at Wave, riding a pink and purple board, making circles around the area where the shop opened to the outside.

"Good work, Wave. Another great gear," a black falcon told Wave. Some students looked in awe, some snickered, and a certain yellow fox stared. Wave just grinned and looked at the rest of the students, which were all boys.

"You guys should keep on working. You _all_ have so much work to do," she laughed as she went to go put her gear away. As she walked to her workplace, she noticed Jet which was stiff from shock.

"Well if it isn't the new kid," Wave started to walk towards him, which made him start to regain his posture. "So whatcha doing here?"

"I didn't know there was a Gear shop class here?" Jet kept looking around, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yeah, this is the advanced class. But Mr. Coal also teaches intro classes," Wave pointed back to the black falcon.

"So cool," Jet was still amazed by the sight, finally looking at Wave.

"Jet!" Jet turned around and saw Storm walking towards him.

"Hey Storm. I see you received my text," Jet told him, in which he nodded.

"Watta? Why is that loser football player here?" a random green weasel yelled from across the class. Storm looked down, embarrassed by the name. "Oh look, he's cowering!" Other students laughed and joined in.

"Hey! You guys better stop that!" Jet yelled back; this only made the boys laugh harder.

"Oh~ I'm so scared. The big bad bird is gonna hurt me!" the weasel mocked. "Punny* pigeon!" Jet growled and was about to attack when Wave stepped in.

"Like you should talk. You make gears so simple, it looked like my little 4 year old brother did it," Wave and her attitude attacked; her hand on her hip. The weasel stood silent, knowing it was true. Many of the students that were laughing at Storm were now laughing at the weasel. Wave went over to a closet and opened it, she looked for her bag. Once she found it, she walked back towards Jet and Storm near the doorway.

"See ya, sir!" Wave called out, her teacher sticking his hand from nowhere, waving goodbye.

"You guys should go 'cause I won't be here to protect you guys," she started to walk away. "Oh, and Jet, you don't look like a pigeon so relax. You're more of a parrot."

**{ Oh my Mobious! That was a bad ending… and that was sure a lot. Well, I made this chapter long because I didn't want to spend many chapters in just the first day of school. So here's most of the day, I think I might talk about the rest of the school day on the next chapter, hopefully it goes better. You know what; I might even make the chapters this long for now. Thanks again for ****Sisterpups**** for her awesome reviews, you motivate me so! Uh…oh the * thingy is for punny. I am/was trying to spell the word that has the meaning for small and tiny, not the one with the meaning of a person that likes puns. I just didn't know if that was how you spell it. I kinda based the school on my high school, so I can imagine it which hopefully you guys can too. The characters are also in the 10****th**** grade because I just wanted them to be. For now, that is all but if you got some questions, just put it in a review AND review as well! Lotz of Luvz! Oh! I also have the ACT plus writing next week, so I won't update until the week after next Saturday (10/22). So… See you next time on**_**, Looking for the Air for My Ride**_**!}**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Well hello there, my odd ones (no offense to anyone). I have tried and tried to bring you at least the next two chapters of this story, but alas i think i will only be able to bring you this chapter for now. I've been having writers' block for this story and for my Storm story. Being the dumbass that I am, I decided to make a Halloween story and is taking most of my time since I wanted to finish it by the Saturday before Halloween. Well, enjoy this chapter, review it, go check out my Storm story, review that one, and then go check out my Halloween story and review that on...sokay? ^w^" hehe}**

"That damn Wave girl!" A soldier walks in asking for papers in Spanish, a Cuban dialect was heard.

"She was just teasing you, i think," A Cuban officer was stabbed; a knife burying into his hand.

"So what? No one shall tease me. Nobody, not even that damn girl." The officer's throat was sliced in by a different knife. _(A/N: Sorry for this description for those who are disturbed.)_

"Jet! Storm! Come down for some cookies. Take a break from that bloody game and do something outside for once," A female voice was heard from downstairs in the kitchen, a scent of freshly baked cookies filling the whole house.

"It's not that bloody," Jet yells. Still playing the game, now in slow-motion for the kill.

"Black Ops isn't bloody?" Storm asked confused.

"I'm just saying so aunty can let us keep playing," the teal bird explained.

"I said," the female voice started sweetly, "GET DOWN HERE AND EAT THESE COOKIES!" Jet and Storm immediately dropped their wireless controllers and ran out of the Jet's room. They raced down the stairs, in which Jet won, and skidded into the kitchen. The boys were now in their casual clothing. Jet had a red shirt with random black stripes on it, black shorts, his white gloves and his red and black shoes. Storm had a blue shirt with denim shorts, his yellow gloves and yellow and black shoes. They were greeted by the sweet smile of the beautiful teal eyes and light blue feathers of Aunty Arial. She stood smiling at them, her hands on a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Jet sat on the seat farthest from his dear aunt, as Storm received the plate from her.

"After this, you guys can go and play basketball." Aunt Arial said as she poured some milk into two glasses.

"Basketball? Why basketball? We are going to go for a ride on our gears," Jet said, his mouth stuffed with at least two cookies. Storm just stared at both blankly, not informed by the sudden gear ride.

"Gear riding? You barely do any exercise with that. Basketball makes you use every muscle of your body. Unlike gear riding, which all you need is the knowledge of moving left to right." the light blue hawk said, placing her hands on her hips. Jet huffed; he disliked his physical aunt and her speeches of how extreme gear riding isn't really an exercise.

"But Ms. Arial, it's fun." Storm explained with some cookie crumbs on his beak. Aunty Arial went over to him and cleaned him up with a napkin, sighing in the process. 'Aunty Arial is such a sucker for Storm,' Jet thought to himself, as he smiled while eating another cookie.

"I guess as long as it's outdoors and fun." Arial started and smiled at the albatross. 'Check mate,' Jet's aunt has surrendered.

"Once you're done with those cookies, you can go outside and go for a ride. Just make sure you come before dinner time. You can stay and eat with us, Storm." Arial said before she headed to the bathroom. Jet and Storm looked at each other and smiled. They piled all the cookies they could into their beaks and ran up to Jet's room for their gears. Once they got them, they ran in front of Arial, which sighed and shook her head.

"Let's go the gear stadium!" Storm suggested as they rode on the sidewalk.

"Haha. That reminded me when we first went to it. You fell on your face when you ran inside because of excitement." Jet laughed at the memory. Storm laughed some, but also blushed from embarrassment. They talked about memories from when Jet's dad would bring him to visit the Albatross family. Many little memories about little times they had. 'I wonder how dad and mom are.' Jet wondered to himself. While he was thinking of himself, someone zoomed by him causing him to wobble some.

"Hey!" Jet called out. The rider slowed down to a stop and looked back; it was the green weasel from before.

"Well if it isn't the pigeon." The weasel gave off an odd smirk. Instead of being alone, he was followed by other riders that Jet remembered from gear shop. A dark blue fox with grey eyes; he was wearing a black shirt, denim shorts, black gloves, black and red shoes, and some fur covering one of his eyes. A tan colored Lynx with light green eyes; he was wearing a black shirt with a dark purple seam, black denim shorts, dark purple shoes, and black gloves. Jet also had a better look at the weasel; he was wearing an orange shirt with black denim shorts, orange gloves with black rims, and black shoes.

Jet growled at this sight. Storm stood there blankly, he was never good at this things.

"Going one a little date with the loner?" the weasel said, the others laughing right after. Jet growled even louder, glaring at them as if they could just be consumed in flames.

"Do you think he had the balls to ask him?" the dark blue fox commented.

"Of course, he is the big girl that isn't afraid of any boy's heart." The lynx said. This made Jet really mad.

"Like you should talk! You guys gossip like little girls!" Jet growled at them, Storm nodded.

"Oh no guys. The pigeon seems mad. What should we do?" the weasel mocked.

"You guys should be scared. Jet is the fastest rider of all time." Storm finally commented. The comment made Jet smile and give a nod. This just made the boys laugh even more.

"You? The fastest rider?" the lynx said as he laughed.

"He probably is the fastest rider…in the bedroom!" The weasel cracked up, including his posse. 'That's it! Ima clobber this guy!' Jet told himself. He looked over at Storm that shook his head with a worried expression; he knew what Jet was thinking. Jet sighed to try to calm himself down but the constant laughter didn't really help.

"Hmph. Why don't we have a race?" Jet said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry man, I don't go that way." The weasel said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"To the extreme gear stadium. There we will see who the real loser is." Jet said, before he started to move forward, Storm following close behind.

"If you're not too chicken," that was the last thing the group of boys heard before Jet zoomed off. When they were out of view, Storm started to talk.

"Do you think they are going to follow us?" Storm asked.

"Now you decide to talk? And of course they will. I called him a chicken, the worst insult there is." Jet explained, a little ticked off.

"S-sorry Jet." Storm apologized. They rode in silence. Jet was trying to concentrate and to cool himself down; he didn't want his temper to take the better of him. He has thought of all of the times his temper has gotten the better of him. 'I can't fail this. Not this time. No.' he thought to himself. He looked back at his friend, who was looking back every so often. 'I guess they are following us. They better not think up some dirty plan,' Jet knew these types of boys. The experience of moving schools often let Jet see people how they truly are very quickly. 'If they do think of something nasty, I better think of something to make sure I don't get caught in it.' Jet pondered, this was rare of him. Storm took notice of this and decided to talk.

"Jet? Are you okay?" Storm asked, which caught Jet by surprise.

"Oh, yeah Storm. I'm just thinking. Those guys are sure mean and sneaky. They might try something nasty on me." Jet started to think again, how will he get out from an unknown situation?

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them and make sure that there plan fails." Storm gave him a thumbs up. Jet smiled, but couldn't get the thought out of his head. He then looked in front of him. There it was, the gear stadium. It was a dark silver building in the shape of a large oval. Big, bold, bright blue letters were on the front: **Emerald Stadium**. Jet smiled at himself when he saw the sight of the place where he had so many memories in. He was about to go faster towards the stadium when the boys zoomed in front, making Jet spin on his board. Laughter was heard in front of him and then doors opening and closing.

"Come on," Jet huffed, going faster to catch up to the rude boys. Storm followed behind, not wanting to anger Jet. When Jet got to the building, he got off of his gear and walked inside, holding the door behind him for Storm. He looked at the counter where the weasel was having a casual conversation with some girls who appeared to be giggling at something he said. The green weasel smirked at Jet, who glared at him.

"We got lucky. The stadium isn't reserved until in 15 minutes. Enough time for a race." The weasel said as he started to walk towards another door, heading for the stadium, followed by four girls and the two boys. Jet followed behind, making sure he had enough distance between him and that weasel. The green weasel was talking to the girls, one of them looking back. She was a small, white snow leopard with icy blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress with pink flats, her short, white fur in curls that bobbed up and down when she walked. Jet looked at her; she was the quietest and seemed to be the shyest due to her body language. Jet then looked to his right, there were many other riders just talking, probably waiting for their turn.

"You ready, parrot?" the weasel announced. He was holding his gear at one end while the other end was balancing on the floor. Jet growled some, he hated when people mistreat their boards.

"You won't be calling me parrot once I beat you." Jet walked to the starting line, followed by the weasel. Jet inspected his surroundings. The track was dark, only having some light on the floor looking up and some ceiling lamps that were hundreds of feet from the floor. There were some fake boulders, dirt, rails, and air ride launchers randomly placed. Storm, the four girls, and the two boys went off to the side to watch the race. The girls, now with magical pom-poms that appeared out of nowhere, started to cheer except the snow leopard.

"Go Marcus, Go!" The three girls cheered. They were a light purple bear, a light yellow canary, and a light pink squirrel; they were all wearing matching green dresses that were really short with ankle high boots that were green with two inch heels.

"Better cover yourself, the dust I pick up from my board may be too much for your little body." Marcus Weasel said as he put on his yellow goggles. Jet did the same thing as he put on his yellow goggles, keeping an eye on Marcus. A timer was now on a screen ahead, it was counting down from five, people now crowding in to watch.

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_**Go!**_

The riders were off, zooming away, dodging the boulders and traps. Marcus was in the lead with no worry, but Jet wasn't worried either. He caught the attention of something blue. 'A rail! Perfect!' he thought to himself. He noticed that Marcus ignored it and kept riding with a huge ignorant grin on his face.

'Dumbass.' Jet jumped onto the rail, which led him to the lead, jumping off the rail a few yards in front of the weasel. Jet thought he heard a growl, but he was too busy paying attention to what was in front of him. He made a sharp turn, happy that his board had one of the best drifts installed in stores right now. 'Another rail, good.' He jumped onto the blue rail, gaining even more of a lead. 'Wow! This guy sure is slow.' He looked at the crowd, the girls that were slobbering over Marcus a minute ago were now slobbering for Jet.

"Jet! We love you!" the girls screamed. He looked away from the girls, knowing this was just a way to distract him. 'No girl can distract me. Never in my life will a girl be in the center of attention for me. Not any girl in this uni-'his thoughts stopped. He saw in the crowd that same shade of purple. Wave was on a balcony, near where the finish line was at, staring down at the boy. Her arms resting on the rail of the balcony, as she smiled at him. Jet shook his head, due to the sight of that girl and because of the sudden jump off the rail. He had a big lead so he didn't need to worry; the finish line was some few yards away. 'How? What? When? That darn girl!' Jet's thoughts were in a hurricane, a hurricane of purple feathers. Without realizing it, Jet passed the finished line in record time; to be exact in the new record time. People cheered for the green hawk, while Marcus fussed around about it. Jet was still not paying attention, he was trying to collect his thoughts up. He looked up to the balcony and saw her again. Wave had a look of astonishment as she looked at the screen and saw the time. Jet looked up at it too: _2min: 56sec: 75milsec._ **New Record!**

'New record, huh? I knew I was the best here.' Jet's thought made him smile with pride. He looked at Marcus, who glared at him.

"Was my dust enough for you? I hope it didn't leave you too full for dinner.' Jet called out with a grin. Marcus and his gang, including the four girls, walked away with the three matching girls walking with their noses pointing at the ceiling and their eyes closed. Jet laughed at the sight and then stopped when he felt someone pick him up.

"Jet! That was amazing! You looked so cool!" Storm complemented.

"Storm you're squishing me!" Jet tried gasping for air. Storm let him down with a sweat drop running down his head.

"That guy's plan mean failed. He wanted me to get distracted by those girls but come on, they aren't even pretty." Jet arrogantly said.

"Really? But you seemed so busy looking at something at the end, Jet. What were you looking at?" Storm was very observant.

"What? It was nothing. I swe-"

"Whoa! That was an extreme race." Jet turned around. There she was with those purple feathers. She was wearing her casual clothes; a short white shirt that was ripped on the sleeves, white boot cut jeans with purple flames on the bottom, red and white shoes and her white bandanna wrapped around her head. Her big eyes were in astonishment under the yellow shades she wore.

"Impressed? I told ya so," Jet told her as he gave a hero-ish pose, which made Wave laugh some. 'Did she just laugh?' Jet thought, 'She's looks cute when she laughs. Wait, what am I thinking? No girls remember!' Jet shook his head to clear it.

"You were really fast. Marcus may not be good at making gears, but he sure is good at riding. But you beat him!" Wave seemed very excited, the compliments made Jet blush a little. Storm stood there chuckling, seeing how Jet was reacting to her.

"W-what are you laughing at?" Jet barked which made Storm chuckle some more.

"You were really good but…" Wave trailed off, turning around and smirking to herself.

"But? But what girl?" Jet looked at her, confused at the situation. She was praising him at first and now the tone changed, what's the dilio?

"You did get the record in this stadium, but it still isn't the fastest." She looked at him, curious of his reaction. Jet took notice of that and decided to stay calm and serious.

"Sure? You're probably trying to get me nervous or something?" Jet replied. Wave shook her head and even did Storm.

"One word: Sonic. He is the fastest rider alive. I already told you. He just never really comes here because he has cross country right now and track and field during spring. Plus, he doesn't like enclosed tracks; he's more of an outdoorsy person." Wave explained.

"And how do you know this?" Jet looked at her, trying to figure out more information on this Sonic person.

"He's real popular, Jet. Everybody knows 'bout him." Storm added on.

"It doesn't matter if he's the president. I can beat him in a race anytime, anyplace." Jet lifted up his board above his head, oh yeah he was so cool.

"Not with that gear," Wave crossed her arms. "That thing needs total maintenance."

"But I just got this one."

"Yeah, but it wasn't fixed for your kind of riding and body. With some few tweaks here and there, I could make that the best gear ever." Wave inspected the board, tracing her fingers on it.

"You?" Jet asked.

"No, my uncle that lives in Metropolis. Of course me! I'm the best gear mechanic ever."

"Now I know you're bluffing." Jet joked around. This made Wave huff up. Jet saw her expression and started to worry, 'Did I say something wrong?'

"Hmph. You really are naïve, aren't you? Come to my house tomorrow afternoon. And I'll show you Jet the Parrot." Wave looked at Jet with a stern face and then looked at Storm, smiling at him. She started to walk away, with a board at one hand and waving at them with the other. The two male birds stared at her as she walked into a crowd of gear riders and disappeared in the hysteria.

**{NMG! Longest chapter I have EVA written. I think I did pretty well. I didn't want to bring in any OCs but meh. I might not use them later on, I hope I don't. I don't like remembering all these OCs. Yeah, I put Black Ops in this story. I do that a lot in my stories when I get writers' block, since I'm usually playing that with my nephew. Well, until next week when he gets Modern Warfare 3. I based the stadium with the Staples Center, kinda… so there! And other stuff I don't want to explain right now so… Review or I will send my hamster Bun-Bun to look at you while you sleep and meow in your ear as you brush your teeth.}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Be glad I brought you guys a chapter. I had a shorter amount of time to do this (a day). Either way, here it is.}**

"Her house?" Jet licked his ice cream as he walked along side with Storm, his gear being held by the hand without the ice cream. Storm licked his own ice cream, which was chocolate.

"Why her house? Where the hell is her house anyways?"

"It's actually real close from your house, Jet." Jet looked surprised at his friend. How did he know where this girl lived?

"Near me?"

"Yup. It's the street behind yours. Right on the corner of that street." Astonished, Jet's ice cream fell as he looked at Storm, frozen.

"Umm…Jet? Your ice cream fell. Jet? Jet?" Storm poked his buddy, but it didn't do anything. '_Behind my house? Well…Auntie's but I do live there. So it is my house. And she lives so close. I can go visit her, and ask for races, and maybe dates…Wait! Jet! No girls! NO GIRLS!' _Jet's mind went everywhere.

"Jet!" Storm has now grabbed Jet's shoulders and was shaking him.

"S-s-s-t-t-tor-r-m-m! S-s-top-p!" The green hawk was getting dizzy from all the images he saw were only plain blurs.

"Sorry Jet, but you all spacey and stuff. Was it 'cause of Wave?" Storm asked, saying the purple swallow's name in an odd manner.

"What? No! Why are you saying her name like that? What's wrong with you?" Jet blurted out. He looked around to make sure no one listened but the streets were empty. He looked forward and started to walk faster, shaking his hand so that the ice cream can get off. Hand left sticky, he grumbled some as he walked away.

"Jet? Yo, Jet?" Storm called out. He jogged over to the hawk, licking his ice cream every so often.

"Jet?" The hawk pouted. All of the anger he had now accumulating as is now releasing. _'Why did he say that girl's name like that? What's wrong with him?...Am I obvious? Obvious of what! I don't got nothing with that girl. Nothing. Nothing… then why am I mad?'_ Jet's head seemed to be overflowing with ideas and thoughts he couldn't control. _'Stupid girl! Why the hell were you at the stadium in the first place? Why did she leave all mad? Not that I care. It's just a question out of curiosity. Right?'_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jet screamed as he ran with his eyes closed, almost dropping his gear. He recovered it fast and continued running towards the direction of his house.

"Jet!" Storm ran behind him, but due to his large body, he ran slower than him. Storm huffed and puffed, trying to regain his breath. He looked yonder _(A/N: lol yonder…)_, Jet was way off. Storm shook his head and scratched his head.

"Man, he got it bad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LINE!-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LINE!-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-meow-x-x

'_What's wrong with me? I've never been like this. EVER! It's the first day of my only permanent school and something weird happens. Come on! I know all tragedies and feelings people go through. I have observed so many kids from so many schools, so why can't I understand this!_' Jet thought as he lay on his bed. He had his face covered by a pillow, his gear by his side. The image in his head replayed over and over.

While Jet was trying to run away from his thoughts, and Storm, he crossed a yellow house with purple flowers planted in the front yard. _Emerald Ave. and Sky St. _Jet read the street signs. After relocating his thoughts, he then noticed who this house belonged to. It was the last house in the corner, the street behind the street he lived on. Jet stared at the yellow house. It was very long and wide for a house in this part of town. If he remembered well, it was the biggest house in the whole city. He stared at the front yard more, noticing all the flowers and plants. It had two pillars and the front porch was made out of cement, painted light purple. It had four windows, two on the bottom part and two on the top. Three of the windows had white curtains, while the window on the top right corner had dark purple curtains that were almost black. Music was heard from one of the windows, only two were open. The song that was currently playing was feint. It was "Faint" by Falcon Park, if Jet listened well.

"Sweetie! Please be a dear and come help me!" Jet heard a female voice. But no response.

"Sweetheart?" Again, no response.

"Wave! Your mother is calling!" Another female voice was heard, much smoother than the original. Really loud footsteps were heard from outside.

"I told you to come and help me! I'm not going to spend much time here and I want to spend time with you!" the first female voice was barely heard due to the music, which was now playing some metal music. Jet thought it was We Came as Ferrets.

"I'm busy!" a door was heard closing. Jet stood there, looking at the dark curtains. Deep inside, Jet wished that the troubled swallow would look out her window; of course he wouldn't admit it. His bubble burst when a certain voice called out.

"Jet!" Storm was seen running towards the teal hawk. Jet saw him and decided to run again, so Storm wouldn't suspect anything. When he did a right turn to go towards his street, he swore he saw purple feathers on the window sill of the top right window.

Jet shook his growled into his pillow, hoping Storm was unable to hear it. His albatross friend was sitting on the floor as he slaughtered the robot zombies. Shots were vibrated through the room, but Jet didn't really pay attention. His thoughts were on that shade of purple. Why they were stuck in his head? He just wished he knew the answer; it flowed into his head over and over again. Then he remembered about tomorrow. He had her for a class and she wants to see him after school, at _her_ house. How will he deal with this?

"Jet, Storm. Dinner is on the table." Auntie Arial called out. Storm immediately jumped up as he ran out the room.

"Auntie Arial's food!"

Jet sighed as he got up from his bed. He settled his gear up on the wall and then he headed out the room. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear giggles from his aunt. When he walked into the kitchen, both his aunt and Storm were looking at him, now silent. Jet stared at the odd pair as he sat down in a chair. He looked at his plate which consisted of rice and some odd looking noodles that had a brownish orange-ish sauce on them. He grabbed his fork and started to play with his food. He never really liked his aunt's odd food, and he isn't going to start now. He heard his aunt giggling again but he didn't dare to look up at her.

"So~ how was your day?" she was asking Storm.

"It was okay. Some really mean guys came up to us but Jet showed them." Storm commented, eating a sporkful of noodles and rice. '_How can he eat this?'_

"Oh really? How did you show these bullies, Jet?"

"Beat him in a gear race." Jet mumbled.

"Gear race? I thought it would be something more athletic."

"But it looked really cool, Auntie. He beat him real fast. He even beat the record at the stadium. It was so cool." _(A/N: Noticed something? Yeah, I'm getting lazy.) _Jet gave a little smirk at the comment but kept his head down, his mind was too focused in something else. _'Why can't I think straight? Why can't I get these things out of my head? And why the hell is auntie giggling for?' _he kept thinking to himself. They then ate in silence. Okay, no they didn't. Only Jet ate in silence while aunty Arial and Storm chatted away. Soon Storm asked for seconds, so Jet gave him his plate.

"I'm not hungry." He said as he walked towards the kitchen to help his aunt wash the dishes while Storm ate happily. He stood next to his aunt, as he gave her the plates and he dried some while she washed others. It was silent for some few minutes, only the sound of dishes _clinging_ on the sink and the water running.

"So, who's this girl?" Aunty Arial finally broke the silence. Jet froze some but then retrieved his composure.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! It's obvious."

"What is?"

"That you're love struck. And pretty bad too."

"Love struck?" _'Love Struck?'_ he repeated himself, mentally.

"Yes, my boy. Love struck. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Love Struck?" Jet repeated. He looked off, so off that his aunt waved a soapy hand to see if he was okay. Jet didn't see it though. His mind was clouded with so many thoughts. _'Love struck? Me? Love? With…that girl! But… no…me? I…wait…purple….but…me?... her…love…nah… but… really? I…can't be…but…could it?' _

"Jet sweetie?" Jet was still off. He began to shake his head because of so much confusion. Storm then came in with his plate, finally full.

"Yo, Jet. You okay?" Storm noticed his oddness. Once again, Jet screamed as he ran out of the kitchen and up to his room. Storm and Auntie Arial looked at each other.

"Has he-"

"He's been doing this since we came back from the stadium."

"I hope it's only his hormones."

Jet jumped onto his bed and covered his face back on his pillow.

"_What the f*ck is wrong with me!" _his screamed was muffled by the pillow. He seriously was confused. He has seen kids at his schools be in love but he hasn't really experienced it before. _'This can't be love. Just can't be. Me, Jet Hawk, doesn't need no girl…or didn't.' _ He tried to think this over but all he could see is that girl, Wave. How could this happen to Jet? He already had his temper issue and now love? He closed his eyes and he saw her. That shade of purple, her blue eyes, and the girl uniform that fit her so well but yet didn't, and that smile that told you to not mess with her. Is she unique? Is she the only? Does she stand out? Does she relate? Does she? Can she? Is she? After some few minutes of pondering, Jet's mind couldn't take anymore, so he drifted off to sleep.

**{Yes, it is shorter but I just couldn't think of anything else. Poor Jet is confused. Will he be able to learn or will he turn insane from all of these thoughts? Yes, I used the F word but come on, what teen doesn't use that word? I do. Ever since middle school. If you don't/didn't, then good for you. I don't want any flames just 'cause of that little word. If you've noticed, Jet and Storm use bad English, because most students do when they talk to themselves. Zombie robots! If you read my Storm story, you probably get it. If you don't, then you don't. Zombie robots are the Mobian version of Nazi Zombies in Black Ops. Since Nazis didn't exist in Mobius, they don't really fit. But Robotnik robots did! Lol also with the bands. Falcon Park: Linkin Park. We Came as Ferrets: We Came as Romans. So there! Ha! }**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jet opened his eyes and looked around. He was it his old house where he stayed for the longest time of his tiny, young life. He himself looked like the young self he was when he was at that old house. He looked around 6, tall enough to open the doors if he was on tippy toes and his hair was shorter. He was wearing a shirt where Tony Hawk was posing with an extreme gear, some shorts, and some sneakers that look like police cars; when he walked around, they light up blue and red. He was standing in front of his old house. It was a mansion that was big and white. There were light brown doors in the front and had about six windows, two columns of three. In front of it was the garden, which was huge and protected by walls and gates. A fountain was right behind the young hawk, but he didn't care about it. _

"_Jet! Jet, swettie! Oh there you are. Your mother is calling you, young master. You have to get ready for your play date." A young looking maid walked toward Jet. She had an ordinary black maid outfit, but rather than being skimpy, it was long, up to her ankles, and had long sleeves. She took hold of his hand and he eagerly took it. Jet had the biggest smile on his face; he didn't know why, he just knew that he was happy. He went inside the house. Man, was it big. There was a big staircase in the middle separating two hallways, the right going to the kitchen while the left to the living room. The floor as sparkly clean, white tiles glistened at the light. He and the maid walked up the staircase until he reached the top, he let go of the maid's hand and ran to the right. He passed about two rooms until he reached a door which the handle was short enough for the young master to reach and open himself. He opened the door and looked inside. There was his mother. A beautiful turquoise feathered hawk was sitting on a small bed. She had sapphire eyes that seemed to smile at the young boy. She was wearing a light red slim dress with small sleeves, white gloves that showed her slender hands, and black high heels. To add to her jewel eyes, she wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. The young Jet ran up to his mother and hugged her. He sat on her lap, knowingly that she wanted him to. _

"_Are you ready for the play date with Storm, sweetie? Your father is bringing all of his family here. Storm really misses you. There will also be another friend of your father. I think they have a young child too." Mrs. Hawk told him but Jet wasn't paying attention. He was looking at his room where he had posters of extreme riders on the wall, toys in his toy box where his name was engraved, some drawers, and the little tiny bed he had. _

"_Jet? Will you behave with the other child?" the motherly voice was heard. Jet looked at her and smiled, as he heard the question._

"_Of course, mama. I'm always nice." This response made his mother laugh. She got up; she was tall for a woman, and started to walk out the room. Before she left, she looked back and smiled._

"_Yes, my sweetie. You're always _nice_ with the young ladies."_

Get shook his head as he sat up. That was a very odd dream. He looked over to the window and saw darkness. He turned on his lamp and lighted up the small room. He looked down and noticed that he still had his casual clothes on and was on top of the covers. He shook the sleepiness off and got up. He changed into his pajamas and was about to get into bed when he remembered his phone. He went to his shorts again and looked through his pockets. When he found it, he flipped it open.

4 new message(s)

'_I left after you ran up the stairs. Don't forget to get up early, to get to school early.' –Storm (9:13 p.m.)_

'_Sleep tight, sweetie! 3' – Auntie Arial (9:30 p.m.)_

'_Hey squirt! Haha. How do you like living with your mom's sister? Hope you aren't homesick already. Your mother is very worried but I'm not because I know you will do well. If you want to come back home, just call and I will send a helicopter for you. 'Night.' –Dad (10:02 p.m.)_

'_Ha. Dad actually texted me. How nice. I would like it if they call sometime though.' _Jet thought to himself. He did miss his parents but he didn't want to move around everywhere now that his father decided to move around with the family after a while. Jet remembers the first time his dad decided to move with the family. His mother complained that they didn't see him a lot due to his work. So the best solution was to bring the family with him. He kept the house for vacation reasons in the winter and he took the maids and cooks with him. They moved around since he was six. Six. The dream he had was a memory of when he was six. But what did his mom mean by he was nice to young ladies? Young ladies? He decided to forget about it and go back to sleep. He placed his phone next to his on the night stand and turned off the light. Slowly, he dozed off to sleep. His phone, however, kept lighting up '1 new message', but Jet was already fast asleep.

**xxxx-line-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-line-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-whoaThisIsGettingMeDizzy-xxxxxxxxx**

Jet tossed and turned. He opened one eye and looked at the clock. _6:45_. He decided to get up, '_As long as I'm awake, I should get up for school.'_ Jet rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He walked over to his closet and took out his second uniform. Once he was done, he walked out to the bathroom and did whatever he did in the mornings to get ready. Once he was done, he walked down to the kitchen where he found his aunt making some toast.

"I see you are up early today." His aunt welcomed his with a bright smile. She was wearing a pink robe; it seemed that she just woke up to get him breakfast. Jet stared at his aunt; he always wondered why she stayed single. He wanted to ask but didn't want to sound rude. Instead, he sat down and ate the plate that she gave him.

"So, hopefully you're ready to talk." Auntie Arial said as she sat across from her nephew. He looked up at him, what was she talking about?

"Come on. Tell your auntie about this girl you got it bad for." She smiled at him. Jet grumbled at the question, '_oh, that.'_ He really didn't want to think about it though. This just reminded him about today.

"What girl? Bad for what?" He kept his eyes to his food, not because he didn't want to think about it but because he was now thinking about the day. _'Ima see her later in art class. Not that I care. Will she tell me where her house is or will she think I know already? Wait, why do I care. I wonder why she stormed off yesterday after she told me about her house. Why does it matter? It's not like I care.'_

"Wow. You are in love." The comment was heard, which made Jet snap out of his trance.

"What?"

"You're in love, sweetie."

"Me? In l-love?" Jet felt his face get hot from anger and embarrassment. Could that possibly happen to him? He never thought so.

"Yeah, baby. Come on. Storm kinda filled me in. Something about this girl at school that is good at making gears or something?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Jet ate the last piece of toast and chugged his milk as fast as he can. He ran out the kitchen and then up the stairs. He didn't want to talk to his aunt about this, he didn't want to talk about this to anyone. He reached his room and started to gather his things for school. He looked everywhere for his backpack and then looked for his phone. When he found it, he flipped it open.

2 New Message(s)

'_Yo, Jet! Are you up there? I'll be there soon, kay?' –Storm (7:03 a.m.) 'I guess it was a good idea to get up already.' _Jet thought as he replied to Storm. '_hm? Who's this?'_ Jet was looking at a text message he received. The number was unknown, so it just showed the number and no name.

'_Hey! It's me, Wave. I saw Storm a while after & he gave me ur digits. Just wanted to text u cuz im bored. See ya skool 2moro.' -1 (XX5) 555-XXXX (10:17 p.m.)_

'_W-w-wave? Why would she want my number for? I bet Storm just threw at her! She just texted so Storm wouldn't get sad or something! Damn yo-'_

1 New Message(s)

'_I'm outside." –Storm_

Once Jet read the text, he grabbed his backpack and ran out. He ran down the stairs and ran past the kitchen.

"Good luck on the girl!" Jet grumbled at his aunt's comment.

"Hey, J-jet?" Storm looked at him odd.

"You!" Jet pointed his finger at him.

"Me?" Storm pointed at himself.

"You! You gave Wave my number?"

"Oh yeah! I was walking home and she asked me for it." Storm smiled at his response. Jet was dumbstruck. _She _asked for _my_ number?

"W-why did she want it for?" Jet now had a blush on his beak. He didn't know why, but he just did. They were now walking to school, side by side, the same way they walked yesterday.

"I don't know. She just asked and well, ask her yourself." Storm said as he smiled. Jet looked at the direction Storm was smiling. He the noticed the big house that was at the corner. The recognizable purple feathers were seen coming out of the house.

"Bye mom!" She seemed a bit irritated. Wave then looked at the direction and there she saw the dumbstruck boys.

"Oh, hey!" She waved at the them as she walked towards them.

"Going to school?"

"Yeah. We should walk together." This was Storm. Jet, in the other hand, was frozen stiff. '_What do I say? Do I ask about her getting my number? No! Stupid! That would get awkward!'_

"Yo! Jet! Mobius to Jet! Jet!" Jet shook off his thoughts and that's when he noticed Wave. She was About 2 inches away from his face with a confused expression. Jet face turned from green to red, as he stepped back.

"Don't fall, Jet."

"I guess I got to close for the parrot."

"Damn, girl…d-d-don't do that!"

"I think I did get too close! Haha"

"Jet, she didn't do it on purpose. You were all spacey and stuff."

"Well, she could have done something else…"

"But how? She waved her hands in front of your face and you were still spacey."

"Yeah. You were way out of it, parrot."

"S-stop calling me parrot, girl."

"Jet…"

"Don't call me girl. I got a name, parrot."

"Oh really? Well I do too, girl."

"You guys."

"Shut it, Storm!" Both Jet and Wave said at the same time. They were looking at Storm and then slowly looked at each other. They stared at each other for some seconds until Wave started to laugh. Both Jet and Storm looked at her funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Jet asked as he stared at her odd.

"I haven't had a non-sense argument for a while! That was fun." _'Fun? Fun? How weird can this girl get? Though I don't mind the weirdness. It's kinda cute…wait! Watta hell, man! No girls!' _Storm was now chuckling and soon after Jet started to chuckle as well.

"ha. That was kinda fun?"

"Haha. See?" All the birds were now laughing as they walked to school being eyed by random bystanders. But the aviators didn't care, they were just having fun. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that they were at school already.

"Hey. School! How the hell did we get here?" Wave pointed out.

"Guess, we just did." Storm responded.

"Today's Tuesday, which means no advisory class. What's my first anyways again?" Wave asked herself. Jet looked at Storm confused.

"We only have advisory on Mondays, Jet. So, we just go to first period." Storm explained to the clueless hawk, who nodded. The bell then rang for school.

"Dang, I have 100's! Gotta walk all the way to the other side." Wave grumbled to herself. "How bout you guys?"

"We got the 800's with Murchie." This was Storm who responded.

"Guess we got to our separate way then," She started to walk away, waving at them.

"See you later?" Wave said before she was swept up by a crowd. Jet tried to have a good look at her before she disappeared.

"Yeah!" Jet yelled out, jumping up and down, waving his hands up so she can see him. All that Jet saw was a purple hand giving a thumbs up. Jet stayed there looking at the crowd that ate her up, taking her away from his view.

"Come on, Jet. We're gonna be late." Storm tugged at him. Jet looked at him as they walked to their

The half day of school was boring. Though, Jet had fun during English, the teacher told them that they were going to have a lot of work.

First period was fun for the feather friends but the teacher gave a lot of work. Even if it was only the second day, the teacher did have a lot of work since he was also the AP Language teacher; he expected much progress from his students. Jet was now walking to his Art class. '_Art. Guess I will be seeing Wave in this class. Not like I care if she was there or not, but I guess it is nice._' As he walked up the stairs of the 400's building, he saw that recognizable green weasel, who just snickered at him. Jet just smiled, it didn't really matter. The door was open so Jet just walked in. There were very few students, all the way in the back of course, and Jet walked to the seat he had yesterday. He waited some few minutes, the teacher sitting near her seat. Many students walked in but none were Wave. Jet sighed; she was taking too long, as if he cared though. Right when Jet took his eyes away from the door and crossed his arms, the purple swallow ran in with the bell ringing a second after she went inside. Jet heard her take a deep breath, as if she was running from the other side of the school.

"The 100's are SO crowded!" Wave said as she sat down next to Jet. Trying to hold in his blush, Jet smiled at her comment since she looked so tired.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah! Really! You cannot walk down those stairs. People just push you up as you are trying to go down."

"Haha. Glad I don't have a class over there."

"Yeah. Be very thankful." After Wave rolled her eyes at her comment, the teacher got up slowly and went up to the front.

"Good morning class. I will be calling roll shortly but before that I will tell you your assignment. You will be making a drawing collage where you just draw what you think describes you. If you like singing, draw a picture of you singing or a music note. If you like dogs, draw a dog. Just let it be you and only you. This assignment will be due tomorrow when the class is done. That means that you have this class period, after school at home, and tomorrow during class to do it, so don't rush. Make it stand out and neat." Mrs. Raccoon said and then walked back to her desk and started to call out names.

"What describes us?" Wave repeated.

"Damn, I'm bad at drawing." Jet commented.

"I bet you aren't that bad."

"Believe me, I'm bad." Jet and Wave were now taking out paper for their drawing projects. Jet pulled out a pencil and started to tap it on the table. _'Me? Green. Hawk. Black Ops. Gears! Yeah! Gears! Perfect. How do I draw a board though?' _

"Jet?"

"Here!"Jet looked over to Wave, who was already drawing. He looked over her shoulder and Jet was astounded with what he saw. Wave was drawing an extreme gear so perfect he just couldn't believe. It was a board where the back was big and like a rounded triangle, the middle was very slim and the front was the same as the back but smaller. Wave was now adding in some fire flame designs to the sides. Wave looked up and saw Jet's jaw had extended to its extent.

"You like?" Wave told him, a smile brightening her face.

"Duh! It's amazing." Jet said as he pointed at the drawing.

"Wave?"

"Here!" She looked back at her drawing, adding some few details to it.

"Man, you sure know your gears."

"Of course. I only make new ones every week. That reminds me, today at my house." She smiled as she remembered what she told him. This caught Jet by surprised. He had totally forgotten about him going to her house and about yesterday. Jet just kept looking at her and she just giggled some. '_Did she just giggle?'_

"So, are you going to my house?" She asked again with a smile. If she thought that her smiling was helping him, then she thought wrong. Jet couldn't help but blush, her smile just made him warm up.

"uh, y-yeah." Jet responded as he looked away, he didn't want her to see his little red face. She started to giggle again which just made Jet blush even more. Why was she giggling? It just confused him. He tried to shake it off but a little blush stayed on his face. The rest of the class was a bit quiet. They worked on their drawings with little giggles in between. '_Really, why is she giggling? Can't she just laugh like a normal girl? It sure is somewhat cute…NO! No, bad Jet! You are not thinking about that!'_

"So, you eat lunch with Storm?" Wave asked, not taking her eyes off her drawing.

"Yeah. It's not like I know some other people anyways."

"True."

"How bout you?" Jet asked, another blush forming. He really wondered why his body did this to him.

"I eat lunch with my friends but it's not that fun. It's just some few guys and a couple of girls. If I don't eat with them, they don't even notice." Jet just nodded. Wave looked at him and giggled again. Really, that girl has to stop that.

"If you didn't catch my drift, but if it's okay, I want to go eat with you guys. I know where Storm eats, so I can just go there." Jet couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl that he has been all blushing at, though he will deny it later, was asking if she can eat with him. Lunch, with him.

"S-sure. It's not like it's a big deal." _'Stupid! Why did you say that!' _As if in cue, the bell rang to go to the next class. Everyone started to pick up all of their things quickly.

"I'm going to the 600's. How about you?" Wave asked as they walked out. Jet recollected his thought and tried to remember his next class.

"Oh, it's P.E."

"I guess I see you at lunch then. See ya." Wave said before she headed to the next building, leaving Jet to walk to the gym.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lunch-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jet walked through the crowd as he hold onto his lunch. He was weaving in and out from the bunches of kids crowding with each other. Jet was walking to the table where he ate yesterday, all the way in the back. When he was in eye distance, he saw the big, grey albatross peacefully eating his lunch. Then Jet took a better look, across from the albatross was the purple swallow, laughing at something that Storm seemed to be smiling at.

"Hey, Jet!" Wave waved _(A/N: lol that's funny)_. Jet nodded and sat next to her. _'Damn Storm, why do you have to be so big?'_ He looked next to him and Wave was peacefully eating an uncrustables peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They all kind of ate in silence until Storm finally spoke.

"Are you going to finish that?" He pointed at Jet's peas, who shook his head. Jet just couldn't eat, he was too busy daydreaming. He gave a loud sigh and Wave noticed his nature.

"Hey, what's got you like that?"

"Like what?" Jet looked at her confused.

"Like not here. You're all spacey and out of it."

"R-really?" his thoughts were taking over his life. Today during P.E., he got hit with a flying football that some guys were playing with. He rubbed his head, where he got hit remembering when he got hit. He was thinking of her, which now isn't letting him a peaceful lunch.

"Wave! What are you doing?" Jet turned to the sound of the voice. He saw a white bat that Jet thought he has seen was walking towards them. She had curled white hair, a ton of make-up, the girls' uniform and some ankle boots.

"Hey, Rouge." Wave said as she ate her food.

"Why are you here? Knuckles wants you for something." She explained, eyeing Jet. _'What you looking at?'_

"Can't I take a break for once. Just want to chill with my friends." Wave gave a sigh.

"Aren't I your friend?" Rouge said dramatically.

"Oh, please drama queen. Course I am, but sometimes I can't take your sorry ass."

"How dare you, Wave. We have known each other for years and… and now you toss me out in the street to wither in the cold, wretched world!" Rouge threw her hand up to her forehead. Storm and Jet looked at each other, will they be seeing a cat fight? The two girls saw the two boys and started to laugh.

"Sorry, we are always like that. I'm Rouge." Rouge waved at them.

"Jet."

"Storm."

"So what are you doing here?" Wave asked.

"I'm bored! Amy is doing something with the cheerleaders, Cream is somewhere off with her mother, and Blaze is too busy cuddling with Silver! Plus, I was worried."

"Worried? About me? So the drama queen does have feelings other than her own."

"Of course, I do!"

"Well, I met these guys and I just wanted to chill with them. Wanna join?"

"Is there any space for dear poor me?" That was Jet's cue to scoot over. Thankfully they all were able to sit on the little table. Jet and the rest had fun talking to each other but he had the feeling that there were eyes on them. The bell then rang and everyone started to get ready to leave.

"Ima walk to the 300s, who else is going over there?" Wave asked the group.

"Oh, um, I'm going that way." Jet said as he walked to her. They both walked away and Storm and Rouge stood there looking at them walk.

"He has it bad, huh?" Rouge looked over to Storm who nodded in response.

**{and here is the chapter. I think I did a pretty good job. I was going to keep going but it seemed like you guys wouldn't want to keep reading. Either way enjoy…I got lazy at the end…hehe. I'm sorry if there's any typos or misspelling or whatever, then I'm sorry. I'm tired and I want to upload it already since I will be busy with club activities. If I have time, I will proofread it later and maybe upload they corrected one on Saturday…}**


	6. Chapter 6

**{How did you guys like my story…? You guys only read but no reviews! (falls and rolls around on the floor) …watevz…Well here's my new story.}**

Jet was bored in his seat. It was last period and the green hawk was looking out the windows towards the gear shop class. Unfortunately, there was no one outside testing their boards. He grumbled at himself and looked at the board where the teacher was writing something. He remembered about the day he had; the walk to school, art class, lunch, and the walk to class. He just couldn't really believe that he became friends with her. And all this time he was worried. '_Worried? Worried of what? I had this in the bag. Sooner or later I'll have her in my grip…wait, what am I talking about? Whatever. Afterschool will be soon and ima be at her house. What was she going to show me again?'_ As Jet was thinking, he had an odd feeling that someone was looking at him. Trying not to make it obvious, he looked around for the culprit. Next to him he saw a snow leopard. He thought for a while and remembered that it was the girl he saw yesterday with the weasel. The girl noticed the hawk and she looked away quickly with a blush. Jet looked confused at the girl, _'what's her problem?'_ As in cue, the bell rang and the snow leopard quickly gathered her stuff and speed walked out. Jet just shook his head at the girl as he gathered up his stuff.

'_Storm, meet me at my house pronto so we can head over to Wave's house.' _Jet texted Storm as he practically ran to his own house. He didn't know why he was running, but it sure seemed like the right thing to do. When he arrived at his house, he ran up to the stairs, threw his backpack somewhere and changed into his casual clothes. Today he was wearing a blue shirt, some skinny jeans, and some blue vans. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled to himself. _'She won't resist.'_

'_You here yet?' –Jet (3:17 p.m.) _Jet texted Storm as he tapped his foot while he waited for his buddy. A knock was heard and then Auntie Arial's head pop in.

"Hey, sweetie. Why so dressed up and impatient?" She asked as she smiled at him. Jet sighed, it's going so start.

"Are you going to that girl's house?" Jet ignored it by scratching his cheek.

"Don't you dare give me the silent treatment." '_Oh, snap. She's getting irritated.' _Jet thought as he tensed up.

"Oh, I'm sorry auntie. What did you say?" Jet smiled sweetly at his aunt who was now tapping her foot. Thankfully, this worked since Jet never hears his aunt sometimes.

"I asked if you are going to that girl's house." Auntie Arial smiled at him, a bit ticked off.

"oh…that. I guess, um…Storm wanted to go." Jet looked away, trying to hide his cheeks.

"Oh~ it was Storm's idea?"

"Yeah! All his!" Jet flashed a fake smile.

"Hey! Jet! I came here fast as I can! We don't need to hurry to go to Wave's! She lives so clo…se. Uh…What?" Storm blared as he walked into the house like as if it was his own. He entered Jet's room, being stared by Jet and Auntie staring at Jet. Storm just stood there frozen, wearing some dark denim jeans and a black shirt.

"Did I-" Storm started but was interrupted by the sweet voice of the blue hawk.

"No, it's okay Storm. Now, why don't you get ready with Jet while I pack some cookies for your friend?" Auntie Arial smiled as she walked out of the room. Storm looked over at Jet, who was still glaring at him.

"What?" Storm asked but Jet just shook his head.

"So are you ready? You seemed like you wanted to leave like right away." Storm said as he started to walk up to his spare board that he always leaves at Jet's room; he inspected the black and gray gear, a bright yellow streak on the side. He ran out of his house so fast that he forgot to get his gear, he even forgot to tell his mom that he was going to be with Jet.  
>Jet sighed. He tried hiding the fact that he was actually excited to go to Wave's and Storm just had to…well storm into his room and blow his cover. He went over to the other side of his room where he kept his own extreme gear. The green and blue board glimmered in the light, a red streak on the side and grey spots where his feet have to go.<p>

"I guess we should go now," Jet said, not every enthusiastic.

"Uhh…sure." Storm followed his friend, unsure of he should console him. _'Gah! Ima be smothered with questions when I get back. And it won't be about Wave liking the cookies…' _Jet thought as he walked down to the kitchen, where his aunt was packaging some cookies into a light blue lunch box. Jet looked at his aunt who seemed to be humming a little tune that he didn't recognized. She seemed very happy, happier than she usually is.

"Oh! Here you go my sweet nephew." She handed him the lunch box. "Now, when you come back, I will get dinner ready with your fave dish. Will you join us Storm?"

"No, sorry. My mom wants me to be at the house at least once this week." It's true. Ever since Jet moved into here, Storm has been over every single day. '_Maybe I'll go to his house. I haven't seen Auntie Albatross for a while._' Jet thought to himself as he walked out.

"See ya, auntie." Both of the teenage birds said as they walked out of the house.

Auntie Arial sat on a chair that was beside her. She ruffled her blue feathers as she sighed to herself.

"Hope he's a bit luckier than I." She told herself as she folded her arms onto the table and hid her head in it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The walk to the other street was quiet, too quiet for Jet. Storm looked over to him, wondering why he was so quiet.

"Uhh…Jet?" Jet didn't reply. Storm was concerned. Was Jet angry at him? He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Storm twiddled with his fingers, wondering what he should do.

In the other hand, Jet was daydreaming about those purple feathers. He wondered what she had to show him, and why she seemed to mad when he told her off yesterday. He was just playing…maybe. But still, she didn't have to get so butt hurt.

"Jet?" Storm asked again, hoping he gets a response this time. Luckily, this got Jet out of his trance.

"Uh..What? Did you call?" Jet looked back.

"A-are you okay?" Storm looked down, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Yeah, why?" Jet was oblivious to the nervous tension Storm had.

"I-I just t-thought …oh we're here." Without notice, the boys had arrived to the big yellow house. They stood there in awe, the house always catches their eye.

"Ummm…should we go up there and knock?" Storm broke the silence. That was a good question. They two aviators walked to the porch, staring at the door, wondering what they should do next.

"You go knock." Storm pushed Jet frontward. Jet looked back and got behind of Storm.

"No, you go knock." Jet said as he tried to push Storm frontwards.

"No you."

"No, You"

"No, You"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, you"

"No, y-"

"Ahem…." The two birds looked over to their left. Wave was standing at the end of the house, arms folded, foot tapping, face smiling. Jet went to La-la land again. Her purple feathers shimmered in the light and her eyes sparkled, her white attire (same as yesterday) seemed whiter than ever. Jet then shook his ideas out and stared at her again, as if nothing went through his head.

"Uhhhhhh… "Both boys said in unison.

"Come on, this way." Wave said before she walked towards the side of the house. Jet followed her, as Storm stood there in confusion and then started to follow Jet. The side of the house was long and tall; it seemed like forever until they reached the garage. The garage was no ordinary garage; it was its own separate house. Much smaller than the actual house, but could compete with probably another house in this block. '_How do we not see that?' _Both Jet and Storm thought. It was red with purple streaks on the side, though it was huge, it looked like an ordinary garage and the two doors it had in front were open. Inside you were able to see many different extreme gears, blue prints, tools, you name it! If you need it for extreme gears, this garage had it.

"It may be outside boys, but I really don't want drool on the ground." Wave giggled. _'There's that giggle again.' _A small blush formed in Jet's face; he tried shaking it off.

"That's a lot of boards," Storm complimented.

"Of course. Not only is this my garage, it was also family's garage. We have a long line of Gear mechanics you know." Wave smiled at herself, proud of the long generation of family mechanics she had. Jet kept looking around, amazed at what he saw. Was this the thing she wanted to show him?

"Pretty~" Jet turned around and saw Storm looking at an old picture on the wall, in front of some blue prints and a dusty lamp. Jet got closer to him and looked over his shoulder. In the portrait was a young looking swallow, a beautiful shade of pink. She wore a blue skirt that flared up to her knees and a white blouse with pink flame marks on the side. She also wore a bandana just like Wave and shoes also just like Wave. On her face were dirt spots and she was cleaning her hands with a dirty towel. The thing that caught Jet's attention was her expression: strong, confident, and no sign of weakness. Jet then looked to his side, feeling something up against him. It was Wave, having a soft smile on her face.

"That's my mom. She sure was pretty, huh?" Wave said as she kept looking at the picture, Jet just stared at her. Though she still had her smile on, Jet was able to see a glint of sadness in her eyes. _'Why does it seem that she's sad? Did we do something wrong?' _Jet started to rewind and review what Wave just said, thinking he found his answer.

"Was?" He finally said. He stared at Wave, her smile only getting a bit bigger, her sadness in her eyes as well.

"Yeah, was. She was my dad's first wife. Died when I was 5, from a lung cancer. Before I was born, she loved to smoke. Smoked when she woke up, smoked when she got to work, smoked in her breaks, smoked in her lunch, smoked when work was done, smoked when she got home, smoked after dinner, and smoked before she went to bed. Guess it all summed up in the end. That's what grandma told me; told all of us. It's been a while since she told us that again. My dad sure loved her, until now." Her smiled had disappeared and she had her head down, looking away. This seemed to be a strong conversation for her. Jet thought of what he should do; he never really had friends other than Storm, so he has no idea on what to do. Storm though did only his instinct told him: hug. Yes, Jet stared as his best friend hugged this sad forsaken girl. Jet stared at them, guilt building in. He wondered why he couldn't think of that. Why couldn't he the one hugging her now? Consoling her for the sadness she has? Heck, she only got sad when he asked her about her mom. This was practically his fault. Jet the stupid, inconsiderate hawk. He looked back at Wave, her face expression said something different. It seemed shocked. Shocked? Why?

"T-thanks, but no t-thanks." Wave stuttered as she pushed Storm away, who seemed to be confused of the opposite reaction. Wave looked down, brushing aside whatever emotion she had left. When she finally looked up she smiled at the two.

"So, why don't I show ya what I called ya up here for?" She said as she walked to a table. The two make birds looked at each other with concern. Should they worry for this girl? These signs are telling them mixed feelings.

"Ta-dah!" Wave said, as she pulled out two gears. One was dark blue, a golden streak right on the middle and then fading out at the end. Another was dark red, same pattern but the streak was silver. The dark blue one was thinner, more aerodynamic per say. The red one was more bulky at the middle and it looked like it supported much more weight than any other board.

"They're gears." Jet said cluelessly _(A/N: Ain't a word, but I'm going to make it one)_.

"Of course they are gears. But they are special." Wave winked at him as she gave him the dark blue board and Storm the dark red.

"Special? How?"

"They are meant for only you."

**{ I made it! I conquered my writers block!...kinda!Funny how I make this up as I go! Yay for random ideas! ummm….i'm tired now…so yeah. Review! }**


	7. Chapter 7

**{whoa! Lots of views! Hmm….lots of views but no reviews? Come on people! I get more motivated with reviews more than views. Leave a tiny comment or something. I don't mind if it's small or long, member or anonymous. Either ways, here's the new chapter!}**

"Made for us?" Jet asked, confused as hell. Wave nodded with a smile, then closing her eyes and crossing her arms, still with that smile. Jet inspected the gear, trying to compute an answer in his mind. _'Made for us? What the hell does this chick mean?'_

"I see that I have to spell it out for you." She walked to some blueprints that were in a cabinet next to the desk. He lifted one up, showing the drawing it had.

"I call this Hyper Core. It is much thinner and slender than most extreme gear but it is very durable, very aerodynamic. The air flows with the theory of…" Wave looks up at them and sighs, "well, just know that it is very fast due to the air flows as it passes it." Jet rolled his eyes; did this girl really think that he wasn't familiar with the theories of physics? Well, she was right but Jet wasn't going to admit it. He looked up at Wave who was now holding up the other blueprint.

"This is the Mighty Hammer. It is built for bigger people. It holds up the weight of the person without making the board slower. Also, due to the structure, when it hits another board during a race, it will leave a dent in the other board and no damage to itself." It sounded that Wave tried her best to keep it simple.

"So, it won't slow down or make my gear touch the ground?" Storm asked, looking hopeful.

"Nope. It will support your body like any other gear with any other person." Wave explained.

"Wait! Hold up! These gears are like they are made just for us." Jet commented.

"Duh! That is what I just said!" Wave rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish. If these are made for us, how are they made for us? Did you make it for us or something?" Jet looked at her sternly, he needed answers or his mind will explode.

"Yes and no."

"Yes _and _no." Did this girl really wanted to confuse Jet even more?

"Yes on the Mighty Hammer. I saw Storm on his gear not so long ago, and I saw how much trouble he had. He looked so ridiculous and didn't think much but I decided to challenge myself, see if I could make a gear for someone like Storm. And of course I was able to make one." Wave sounded so high and mighty, even though Storm was confused of being hurt or happy.

"And 'mine'?" Jet asked, floating quotation marks on the 'mine'.

"'Yours'", Wave copied Jet, "Was made when I was bored. I just randomly did it, out of nowhere, and was very proud of it. I tried it out but couldn't control it. Due to all the mechanisms were either extremely reduced or extremely increased, the gear needs a rider that takes control and is very, well, extreme." She paused for a bit, Jet looking at her in awe.

"And when I saw you yesterday, at the stadium, I was just astonished. You had everything that the gear wants." At that moment, Wave looked back at Jet with awe and even seemed speechless. This made Jet seem both uncomfortable and filled with pride. The girl might be looking at him with so much astonishment but she was also praising him. A small blush grew above his beak, making Storm chuckle silently. But something made Jet feel odd.

"What's the catch?"

"Huh?" She gave a surprised look, Jet has gotten her,

"Giving people boards isn't normal, not even for you. So, what's the catch?" Jet smirked at her as she sighed. She looked to the ground and then looked up giving him a smile, Oh how much Jet wished he had captured that smile.

"Okay, okay. I want you in my team." She simply stated. Jet looked at her confused; Storm seemed to be too busy with his new board. Wave put on her goggles as she moved to her desk and looked under the clutter of papers. She came back and lifted up a flyer, now catching Storm's attention.

"7th annual Extreme Gear race at Emerald Stadium. Come every kind of rider, young and old. Champion Race contenders must apply online. Championship trophy will be given out by last year's winner: Sonic the Hedgehog." Jet read out loud. Then he saw a drawing of a blue looking hedgehog, thumbs up, with a speech bubble: "If you can win me, that is."

"I would do it myself, but they need to enter in teams. Most of the guys in shop are jerks and my friends are either in teams themselves and are just plain slow. " Wave said as she pouted and crossed her arms. "And then you were so…so …so not my friends when you raced Marcus."

"So you just want to win? You don't care if your friends want to be in your team; if they are slow, they ate out?" Wave nodded at his question. '_This girl is ruthless. I have to make a good decision…'_

"I'm in. Winning is the goal and the only option. Right, Storm?" Jet smiled as he turned to his longtime friend who nodded. Jet turned toward Wave, who was smiling. Jet felt proud, he made this girl happy, but he needs something as well.

"But…"

"But what?" She seemed annoyed, Jet smirked at that.

"But you have to do one thing."

"What would that be?" He saw her cross her arms, still annoyed.

"Change the color and the name of these boards." Jet looked up at her. She had an unemotional face as he stared at him. He started to get nervous, 'did he gotten too far?' Even Storm has noticed the tension and looked back and forth from Jet to Wave.

"Deal." She extended her arm and smiled at Jet. He looked at her and smiled as he took her hand.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Storm! Try to improve on that turn! Jet, try to boost up speed! It's just a plain track!" Jet concentrated on the course as he tried to speed up. It's been two weeks since Jet, Wave and Storm became a team. Every day for the last two weeks they have been meeting up in a secret base (a dirt course that Storm found in the outskirts of the city three months before Jet arrived) right after school, unless Wave had to stay for Gear shop. Jet did a drift in a sharp turn, catching up to Storm.

"1 minute and 57 seconds. Good, but I think you should still concentrate on the speed." Wave said as she wrote down the time on a clipboard. Jet pouted some as he crossed his arms. '_Who would have thought that she was so bossy.' _Storm came up behind him as he looked at the two.

"Really? Then why don't you show me?" Jet thought he was being smart as smirked at himself. But when he looked at Wave, she didn't seem impressed. Her expression was emotionless as she got her purple gear and got ready to ride.

"Ready when you are, pigeon." She said as she waited at him. Jet growled as he got the timer and put it in reset.

"Ready…set…go!" Wave raced onto the track right when Jet said go. After 3 laps with twists and turns, Wave finished with a steady stop. Jet stared at the timer, astonished at the time. _'This can't be…I'm the best! I bet it was her gear that is specialized for speed or something…'_

"So…what's my time, pigeon?" Jet looked up at Wave, her face smirking at his defeat.

"1 minute and 46 seconds…" The hawk muttered. Storm leaned in and looked at the timer, surprised at the time, his eyes growing bigger at the sight.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Wave cupped her hand onto her ear, leaning in towards the teen.

"1 minute and 46 seconds…" He said louder but with a growl in between. He looked away as he pouted.

"Now...You try to do it." She reached toward Type-J (renamed by Jet) and threw it at him. Luckily, he caught it, growling that Wave was mistreating his board. Jet went back to the course and started to race. _'Why can't the tournament come by any faster?'_

"Speed up!" Jet growled, '_Just some few more weeks. Some few more weeks.'_

**{I have some bad/good news (depending on who you are). I noticed that the more I try to write, the less feeling (I think that's the word I'm trying to say) it has. So now I will be writing less on chapters but will be posting more (but I will have the urge to write more sometimes). Other than that, I hoped you liked it and please review! (if there are any problems and errors, please tell me because I can't remember if I reread it or not…)}**


	8. Chapter 8

**{I told you guys that I will be posting even faster now! Thank the lord for no more college apps! Woot! All in do in my service period is write down outlines for my stories…hooray for me! w }**

"I'm thinking of doing some tweeks before the actual race. Many I could change some of the turbines on the Hyper Core." Jet looked up at the mechanic girl and shook his head.

"The type-J." He corrected her, getting a roll from her eyes. He sighed, though it was a lack of respect to the leader (they decided that since he was the main competitor), it was cute even though he will never admit to that.

It's two days before the big race and the team was in their usual lunch area. Ever since the team was made, Wave has been hanging out with them. It sure was a bit hectic with the constant bickering but at the end Jet didn't mind. Though, a lot of Wave's friends will randomly come and talk to her, many were boys. When that happened, Jet couldn't help but get arrogant or well more than he already was. Today seemed quiet of boys, until he saw someone walk up to their table. It was Rouge, knowing her for too long now, and was being followed by three other people. One was easily noticeable, Knuckles, the red echidna that Storm fought once. He remembers him from the first day of school, still with the same grumpy face. The other two were people Jet have seen in his advisory, a young looking fox that had two tails and a blue hedgehog. The only thing Jet remembers about them was that the fox was smart and the other was his friend.

"Hiya, Wave!" Rouge called out. Jet looks over to Storm; no matter how much he tries, he always looks at her cleavage. Storm stared as in a trance until something made him jump. Once Jet looked back at Rouge, he noticed that Knuckles was now in front of her, growling at the albatross. Rouge patted Knuckles on the shoulder as she sighed. He looked at her and then stepped beside her, still looking at Storm. '_What's his problem?...wait, What's _their _problem?'_ Jet thought as he looked over at the other boys.

"Hey Wave! Heard you got yourself a team. Is that true?" the blue hedgehog leaned in to the swallow. This made jet a bit uncomfortable and decided to butt in.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Jet asked as he partially slams his hand on the table. The blue hedgehog looked blankly at him and blinked some few times in confusion. Jet just stared at him, hard. Everyone stood still, quiet, only staring at the hawk. Jet stared at all of them, one by one, wondering why they were staring at them. Then he heard something and he turned to Rouge; she was laughing. She kept laughing and joined by a small chuckled from the hedgehog.

"You seriously don't know who he is?" Rouge asked as she pointed at the blue male. Confused at the situation, Jet shook his head. This, for some reason, made Rouge laugh even more, getting a giggle out of Wave. _'There's that giggle again,' _Jet thought as he shot a look at Wave.

"How can you not know Sonic _the _hedgehog?" Rouge finally said, her laughter now seized. Jet blinked, he had heard that name before.

"Wait, you seriously don't know who I am?" The hedgehog asked with an odd smile. Jet shook his head and pouted, he didn't seem to like this guy.

"Psst!" Jet heard from behind him as he leaned back, Storm going near him, whispering in his ear.

"J-jet. That's Sonic. He's the winner of last year's race." Storm whispered to him. _'So this is the guy, huh? Well, I'll show him.' _

"So you're the famous Sonic?"

"Yup! That's me," Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up and flashed a smile.

"Are you new here?" Jet was confused at the question Sonic asked.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, everyone knows me here. _Everyone. _So it's odd to find someone that doesn't know me." _'How cocky can this guy be?'_ Jet thought as in imagining "everyone" saying hi to him.

"Well I don't and I have been in this town for over a month already." Jet answered him, arms crossed.

"How odd. Well, either way we met before the race. I see you are the competition." Sonic crossed his arms as well and grinned at him.

"I guess I am. No fat chance of course. You may have been last year's winner but not this years." Jet said before he moved his attention to his lunch.

"Ha. Competition talk, huh? This will be good."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, Wave. I see you finally got a team you wanted." This time it sounded like Rouge.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Wave answered.

"Hmph. I don't think you'll win with that giant in your team." Jet shot a glare to Knuckles who just glared back. Storm stood quiet in the back, not wanting to get in trouble again, but Jet didn't mind to get in some trouble.

"Actually he is doing really well." Wave responded. Knuckles just closed his eyes and grumbled some. Jet then noticed something moving in a pattern. It was the two tails of that fox, twirling and twirling again. He got in a trance in them until Rouge got into the way.

"Better not stare at them too long, you might get dizzy." Rouge warned him; Jet noticed that when she spoke, Knuckles opened his eyes.

"Tails, you seemed nervous." Sonic told the fox. Jet now remembered that he saw the fox also in Wave's gear shop class when he first went in.

"A little intimidated Tails? It's okay. You gears might not work but at least you have good team mates that are good at the sport." Wave commented as she shrugged her shoulders. Tails looked at her and then turned to Sonic with sad looking eyes.

"Hey, Wave. Tails is a really good gear mechanic." Sonic reassured. Jet looked at Wave who seemed un-amused.

"Sure, sure. For a kid. You might excel in academic work but at the shop, he is just plain. His models are very simple when none of the air and volume can enhance the acceleration of the actual gear." Wave pointed out even though it made no sense, well only to her and Tails.

"The design is not simple. It is too use the velocity with the boosts of the gliding air." Tails finally responded. Wave just looked at Tails like if he was an idiot and Tails looked like he was about to cry.

"Come on guys! Leave that for Gear shop where Falcon can finish this. I came here to find out if Wave really had a team." Rouge broke up the odd fight that no one entirely understood, with a slump from Wave and a reassured sigh from Tails.

"Well, I do and it's Jet and Storm." Wave answered, pouting from the previous argument.

"Really? I thought you would go with some of the boys in shop." Sonic said as he pointed at a large table with some guys.

"Those idiots? You swear! How bout you guys?"

"Of course the Sonic heroes will stick together!" Sonic said as he grabbed Tails and Knuckles and had a brotherly group hug.

"Ima be in a group with Shadow and Omega." Rouge said.

"How is it possible to have a sadistic robot in a race?" Knuckles asked. Jet just stared, not knowing who all these names owners were.

"It wasn't on the rules, so ha!" Rouge poked his nose, making him just look at her with an odd expression.

"I heard Silver is in a group with Blaze and Marine." That was Tails.

"And don't' forget Team Rose." That was Sonic.

"I also heard that Marcus and his gang are also going to enter," Jet turned around as he heard Storm's add. Jet then thought for a while, he really needs to know more people.

The bell then rang making some frown and some to smile, mainly Jet.

"Well see you guys later! Hey, race you Knux?" Sonic said before dashing off. Both Tails and Knuckles sighed as they walked behind him.

"Come on Storm, we don't wanna be late." Rouge called out. Storm and Jet picked up their stuff as Wave seemed busy on her phone.

"Come on Wave." Jet told her, getting the silent treatment.

"Wave, come on! What the hell are you even doing?" Still no response. Jet growled and just decided to look at her phone. From the angle that Jet had, he saw that she was texting someone.

"Come on Girl! Let's go or we'll be late!" Jet told her.

"How many times have I told you, I am not called Girl!" she shouted back.

"Well it should be because you don't answer to your own name." Jet replied as he started to walk away.

"Whatever." Wave said as she passed Jet, speed walking before him.

"Hey wait up!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jet passed Storm once again as they practiced on the dirt track. Jet looked over to Wave, feeling confident that she will praise him. But he was disappointed as he saw Wave texting, again. Jet growled to himself, his temper rising. This is the like the thousandth time that her nose was like a centimeter away from her phone.

"Hey Wave!" She didn't answer.

"Yo! Wave!"…

"Mechanic Freak!" This girl is driving Jet insane.

"Girl!"

"Don't call me girl!" _'Oh, that gets her attention but not Mechanic Freak? Come on!'_ Jet thought as he hovered towards her.

"You haven't paid attention to anything today, girly." Jet said to mock her. Wave snapped her phone shut and walked up to Wave, surpassing him in height.

"I'm sorry that you need so much attention from me, pigeon!" She said in a low voice.

"Just making sure I'm doing well…"

"Maybe you should learn by yourself, pigeon."

"Aren't we trying to win?"

"We are but with your luck, I think not. Not even knowing your own competitors…"

"I'm sorry that when I got here I didn't have the background of every person in this town."

"You should have at least known who Sonic is. Everyone knows him, dunderhead."

"Why should I? I can't be here in this town without knowing the honorable Sonic."

"No, especially when he's your rival in this race. But you are dumb enough to forget that, right pigeon? All with your low mental capacity."

"Who's the one with the low mental capacity? I'm not the one texting some low life that doesn't want to be bothered by a two-faced bitch."

"Who you calling two faced? Bitch I understand, but two faced!"

"Of course you! Nice when I met you and now the meanest bitch you could see. You ignore your own teammates when the competition is in like 2 days."

"Who says I forgot about you pigeons? I can't leave you alone or you guys will be in trouble. You think this phone is just for some lousy texting? Besides, I was only nice to you in the beginning 'cause I thought you were cute…" Jet looked at her as he froze when he heard her comment. A slight blush arose on his face but shook it off, his anger still there but it kept echoing in his head. _'Cute'_

"We can survive without you anytime! You think you're all high and mighty because of your stupid boards, but they are just simple boards than anyone can make!"

"What? Do you really think that this is simple? You try to work on one of these! No, you try to make one out of scratch! You really don't appreciate this do you?"

"Why would I when even Storm can make one? You just think you're so special because you get so much praise from your teacher." Jet said as he poked her beak roughly. This was the last straw for Wave because after that she stormed off, picking up her stuff and giving Jet the middle finger. Jet gave her the middle finger as well but she didn't see it due to her walking away.

Jet 'hmph-ed' and pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I can't leave you guys alone…You don't appreciate me…neh neh neh!" Jet mimicked the girl and then turned towards Storm who was looking at the ground.

"Storm, don't be such a baby!" Jet said to him. Storm still looked at the ground and kicked up dust.

"But, you guys were fighting. You shouldn't be fighting."

"Why shouldn't we?"

"It's not nice." _'Not nice? Doesn't he see the situation he was in?'_

"But she was being ignorant!"

"But she helped us so much and was so nice…she even thought you were cute."

"It doesn't matter! She was being the bitch and…and ….and you're also being ignorant!" Jet blared out at Storm, eyes closed. He heard some shuffles and then as he opened his eyes, he saw Storm running away.

"Yo Storm! Storm! I didn't…" he trailed off, Storm was out of sight.

"Grrrrrr! Idiot!" Jet yelled at himself as he pulled on his top feathers. Not only that he messed up on his chances with Wave, he hurt his best friend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jet got home late at night. He has been trying to finish in record time but every time he tried he would hit the ground. He was covered in dirt and scratches as he walked in the house. He tiptoed his way through and went toward the kitchen for some water. When he turned on the light, he was greeted by his Aunt's sweet smile.

"Sweetie, you seem very tired." She handed him a glass of water. Jet inspected it and then drank it as quickly as he can. He turned to walk away when his aunt hugged him. She was much taller, so her chin rested on his head.

"If anything is bothering you, you can talk about it with me sweetie." She told him but he just shrugged it off and nodded.

"Maybe sometime," he mumbled as he walked up the stairs. Arial stood at the bottom of the stairs and just looked at him with concern.

"Don't forget to take a shower, okay."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jet let himself drop on his bed; he has been through a lot. The argument has been rewinding in his mind and the poor reaction of Storm. He couldn't help but beat himself for it, it was all his fault anyways. _'Wave has always been helping us, she was probably still helping us when she texted. Even if she wasn't, she deserved to do something for herself. Storm didn't have to see us fight, he has seen too much of that at home…plus it wasn't his fault that he knew that Wave was right. I was the ignorant one…' _

'Cute' that word echoed in the back of his head. Every thought, every rewind of the situation, every moment that word echoed. With all these thoughts, he knocked out without taking a shower or even bothering to change.

**{…How I did this? I have no idea! There might be flaws here and there and I'm SO sorry. Let's not forget, like many other authors, I make up things while I write. Leave a review! }**


	9. Chapter 9

Jet yawned as he woke up. He stared at the ceiling for a while, getting his brain adjusted to the now awakening mode.

'_Today is the day. Today is the competition.'_ Jet stood up in his bed, sitting on it as he looked around. The sun was peeking in through the curtains, lighting up the room. He looked over to the Type-J and then to the mirror he had in front of his bed.

'_Why bother?'_ He told himself as he let himself drop onto his bed. He sighed. Jet hasn't talked to the rest of his team mates yet.

'_Team mates? Psht. I'm lucky if they consider me as someone they know.'_ He stares at the ceiling as he rethinks about today.

'_If I go, they won't talk to me. If I don't go, I let them down either way. Plus, I can probably win by myself anyways.'_ The green hawk forced himself to get up from his bed and go take a shower. After his shower, he put on his clothes that they agreed on to put: black shirts with one neon stripe on the side; plus some black jeans and their normal shoes, of course. He looked at himself in the mirror, they should at least look like a team. He went downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around and didn't see anyone; Auntie Arial must still be asleep. He made himself some toast and ate it, slowly.

As he ate his toast, he thought of ways to apologize.

'_Maybe I can take some of Auntie's cookies. Or I can just win the whole thing and they will be all like, _

"_Oh, you're so awesome, Jet!"_

"_You're the greatest!"_

"_You're so hot, Jet!"_

"_I love you Jet! Why don't we go and take a board ride in the sunset?"_

"Anything for you Wave, anything for you."

"And I thought you didn't like her?" Jet snapped his head toward the door of the kitchen. There stood the one and only, Auntie Arial. She walked up to the now blushing teen as she grabbed a toast.

"So, watcha goin to do?" She asked as she bit her toast.

"A-about what?" Jet asked.

"About all this argument you guys have." she told as Jet as she made her coffee. The young hawk sighed, still rethinking the situation.

"Try talking to them over some cookies. I know that will get Storm back, but the girl…" His aunt started as Jet looked up hopeful.

"We don't know much about her, so it might be a bit tough to get her back." Auntie Arial started. Jet thought about the people he could talk to. That's when he got an idea. He looked at the time and fist pumped. His aunt stared at him in confusion.

"I might know what to do Auntie. I'll be back later okay." He said before he ran off to his room to get his board and then out the door.

Jet cruised around until he reached school. Though being Saturday, it was opened for some of the clubs that had meetings then. The green hawk walked around the school, looking for the class he remembered he heard over the loud speaker during announcements.

'_523. 523. 523. 523. Where could it be?' _Jet thought as he walked around the school. 513! Jet ran upstairs as he found the classroom. He peeked his head through the door and found some girls practicing a dance. One of them noticed and stopped. She was a pink hedgehog and the other was a purple cat who was still practicing.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked, making the cat stop.

"Yeah. Is Rouge here?" Jet asked. The pink hedgehog giggled as the cat rolled her eyes. Jet looked at them confused, wondering what was wrong with them.

"She's in that room." The cat said as she pointed at a room next to the dance hall. Jet thanked them as he walked over to the room and saw Rouge talking to herself with some weird hand gestures.

"Give me to drink mandragora  
>That I might sleep this out this great gap of time<br>My Antony is away"

Jet clapped at the performance, which he knew nothing of, as he saw the girl turn around in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't the love struck bird." Rouge said as she walked up to Jet. He blushed and pouted some as he shook it off, he came here for something.

"Hey, do you know something that Wave really likes?" Jet asked to change the subject. Rouge looked at him confused.

"Like what she likes? What for?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she walked towards him.

"Well…it's just that today is the big competition and we are kinda in a little…" Jet couldn't really say the problem. He doesn't like problems especially when it was his fault. But Rouge nodded as understanding him.

"Let me guess, you are in an argument with Wave and you're trying to make it up to her before the competition." Rouge sighed as she shook her head. "Happens in every team she's in."

"Really?" Jet asked as he looked up at the bat.

"Yup. Did that when we were in the same team. I think it was because I was texting while practice was on." Rouge looked like she was remembering that day.

"Wait, that's why I was mad at her," Jet said. Rouge looked over at him, astonished at what he said.

"Wow. It came back at her. She was probably texting for the same reason too." She laughed some as she went over to get something.

"Wait, why were you texting?" Jet asked, curious to see if it was a good reason.

"I was trying to see if a friend of mine was going to enter the competition. If he did, it changed the odds of our win and it did." She got a bag and swinged _(A/N: idk if that's a real word)_ it onto her shoulder.

"Follow me hawk." She said as she walked out of the studio and yelled at the other girls that she was leaving. They walked out to the hallways to outside of the school while Rouge talked.

"You see this friend of ours can be some trouble for us and he doesn't tell us if he's going to be in the race until we are already there. Sometimes he has to go to some training thing, so some years he participates and some he doesn't. I tried finding out if he was going to be entering when I was with Wave but then she got mad and didn't find out until he was our rival. Last year, he didn't participate and Wave didn't enter the race since she couldn't find the 'right' people to be with. This year, I guess she found you but doesn't know if he is going to race…" She looked like if she was pondering some. Jet thought as well. He got all mad at her when she was thinking of them…sort of. And he still doesn't know what Wave likes and the race is soon.

"So you think she was just trying to find out if that guy was going to enter?" He asked.

"Yup. If she was busy doing that than practice, then yeah." Rouge said as she walked to the parking lot and looked like she was waiting for someone. Jet stood there thinking about the trouble he has done. Not only did he get mad at Wave for something that wasn't wrong, but now he has to probably face whoever this guy is. While Jet was thinking, a motorcycle had come and circled the parking lot and then stopped in front of them.

"My ride is here, hon. I have to get ready for the race too, ya know." Rouge said as she got on the back of the motorcycle. Jet shook his head when he heard the engine start, seeing that a black hedgehog was staring at him as he got ready to go.

"Wait! You still haven't told me what Wave likes." Jet said as loud as he could over the engine. The motorcycle started to leave, catching Rouge of guard as she tried to get her balance. Jet covered himself from the dust and smoke.

"Almonds!" He heard Rouge say as he saw the motorcycle zoom off.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Jet was running home, after he contacted his aunt of course, and was trying to go as fast as he could. As he passed houses, he stopped at a particular one. It was smaller than most houses and was of the plain color of mustard yellow. Jet walked to the front to the door. He sighed before he knocked and waited for the door to be opened.

"Yes? Oh, hello Jet!" A tall light purple albatross greeted Jet as he smiled at her.

"Hello Auntie Albatross. Is Storm here?" He asked. She nodded and let him inside.

"He's actually getting ready for the competition. He's up in his room like it usually is." She said as she showed him the hall, just where it was as always. The house seemed even smaller in the inside, especially when the big female stood in the middle of it.

"Katrina! More food, woman!" Jet heard a deep voice from the kitchen. The female albatross sighed as she went to the kitchen and said something to the male, which Jet deduced that it was Mr. Albatross.

"Well, tell him that Storm's in his room! Give me my food." Jet heard before he went down the hall; it seemed that the family was the same. The hall he went through was dark and lonely, just like it always has been. At the end of the hall, there was the same door from long ago with the picture drawn by a 6 year old albatross: Storm's room! With a picture of three birds that no one remembers anymore. Jet looked closely at the three birds; one was grey-ish black, the other green and one purple-ish pink. He knew which ones were the grey one and the green one but not the pink one. It couldn't be Wave, they barely met. Didn't they?

Suddenly, the door was opened. There stood Storm as he looked down confused seeing Jet there.

"Hey, Storm."

"Umm…Hi Jet." Storm replied. He noticed that he had the uniform they all said they were going to wear. The two stood there in silence, looking at each other. Storm started to twiddle his thumbs while Jet just looked at the ground, kicking invisible dust.

Jet started to think of what to say. He wanted to apologize but now he just didn't know how. The words were in his mind but his mouth just wouldn't work.

'_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear I never meant it. I didn't even mean to hurt Wave. I just didn't. I'm really sorry. And why aren't I telling you this?'_

"Uh…Jet?" Storm said and snapped Jet out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that," Jet was then interrupted by Storm.

"It's okay. I- I know you didn't mean it." Storm and Jet looked at each other in silence. At the end they laughed and gave each other their handshake of bro-ness.

"We should go. It's going to be late." Jet said as Storm nodded at him and started to head out.

"See ya, Mrs. A." Jet said as he walked out.

"Be home later, mom. Dad." Storm hesitated some until his mom gave him a farewell and warning to come before dinner time.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jet and Storm arrived at the course, after going back to the house and getting Auntie's cookies. The course was near the outskirts of the town but was still crowded by cars and people everywhere (a little bit like Anime Expo, lol) .

"I wonder where do we sign up…?" Jet asked as he looked around as Storm ate a cookie.

"I think it's over there," Storm said as he pointed at a line. Jet looked towards it and was able to see a blue blur.

'_Sonic! Today's my chance to outdo you_,' thought Jet as he started to walk towards the line. Storm waddled behind him but seemed a little worried. Jet was too busy concentrating in trying to find a nice catch phrase or something when he defeats Sonic.

'_Who's the Sonic now?...No, that's totally lame. Hmmm…Faster than the Sonic…Boom!...Watta the hell am I thinking?_' Jet kept thinking.

"Ummm…Jet?" Storm mumbled but Jet was still in his own thoughts.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Jet jumped out of his thoughts. He was now in front a desk where a banner was placed next to it which said 'Registration'. A female cheetah was nervously looking at Jet with a confused look.

"Oh! Um..Ah, Sorry. I would like to Register for the race." Jet finally got his thoughts together and told the staff helper.

"Oh okay. Is all of your members here?" The cheetah asked.

"Oh…. Ummm…" Jet looked back and saw that it was only him and Storm.

"Psst…I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Wave isn't here yet." Storm whispered to him.

"Umm…actually, one of our members is a riding late, "Jet told the cheetah.

"Well, I'm sorry sir but all of the members must be here to register." The cheetah said with a sympathetic expression.

"But she's going to be here, she's just a little late. Can't you just assign us already?" Jet pleaded.

'_God dammit Wave! Where are you?_' Jet thought.

"I am sorry sir but that is the rules. I can't just do that; I need to see all three members." The cheetah explained, getting nervous of Jet getting too agitated.

"Come on! I need to register too!" Someone said from the back of the line.

"Hurry up!" Somebody else said.

Jet started to get nervous. How is he going to beat Sonic now?

**{{ Dun dun dun!11! Cliff hanger! Sorry for the extremely LOOOOOONG wait! I had writer's block and then school caught me busy and then writer's block again…and Anime Expo! Lol who else went?...lol off topic. So for now, here it is and next week I promise 2 chapters! Maybe 3….MAYBE! I would like to thank Anonymous for the review that inspired me to finish this chapter. Note to Anonymous: This is my only Jet/Wave story but I might write another one soon. Byezz for now and see ya next week!}}**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just to let you know, the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me.**_

"I am sorry sir but that is the rules. I can't just do that; I need to see all three members." The cheetah explained, getting nervous of Jet getting too agitated.

"Come on! I need to register too!" Someone said from the back of the line.

"Hurry up!" Somebody else said.

Jet started to get nervous. How is he going to beat Sonic now?

"Come on. Can't you just let us slide in? Im sure Wave wi-"

"Wave?!" The cheetah cut off Jet. "I didn't know that Wave was in your team."

Jet was a little confused that the cheetah girl was surprised about the information he had told her.

"Uh, yeah. She's our tech and I can't seem to find he-"

"Oh! I know where she is!" Jet was cut off again by the girl.

"Wait…really?" Jet was ecstatic. If the girl in the registration knew where Wave is, then Jet can go and apologize to her.

"She's already inside and have registered all of you already. She told me to tell you guys to meet her in bunker 5. She's been waiting for you guys in there for hours!" The cheetah explained.

"For hours?" Jet mumbled to himself as the cheetah girl rummaged around the papers she had to give out.

"Here is the map of the course and bunker 5 is right on the other side. She has all of your numbers and all of the information you guys need."

"Thank you!" Jet exclaimed as he practically ran into the course. Storm was a bit slow and took him a while to realize that his friend had ran away. Right before he ran after Jet, the cheetah grabbed onto Storm's hand.

"If I was you, stay back from Wave a little. When she came in this morning, she looked very mad." She warned the albatross. Storm nodded and then looked towards the little emerald blur.

"Thanks," he finally told the girl before he ran off, leaving her with impatient attendees.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-

As Jet arrived to the bunkers, he saw the other teams prepping their boards by tinkering them and testing them out. Too busy looking at the other teams, Jet didn't notice where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the frohawk." A familiar voice mocked. Jet finally looked up, being thrown back where he fell onto his tushy, and saw the red meatball head.

"Great," Jet mumbled to himself.

"Watcha doin here, kid? You might get hurt here." Knuckles smirked at him and lent him a hand. Jet inspected the hand for a while and then took it, wanting to get off the ground already.

"Im not gonna get hurt. Im gonna ride." Jet sort of mumbled as he dusted himself off; black isn't really good at hiding dirt stains.

"Watcha say, frohawk? You gonna ride?" The echidna pretended not to hear, which annoyed Jet. Storm finally catched up and walked behind Jet.

"Yes, im going to ride. Perhaps you should clear your ears a little more." Jet growled from under his breath. '_Stay cool, Jet. Don't waste your energy here.'_

"Wadja say?" The red meatball joked around as he pretended to clear his ear and lean in closer to Jet.

"Come on, Storm." Jet groaned as he walked past Knuckles who laughed at the hawk leaving.

Jet walked in silence, trying to calm himself down. Unfortunately, by doing so, he forgot where he was going and still hasn't figured that out yet. Storm, lingering behind, trying to tell him but was too busy trying to watch his back with Knuckles.

"That stupid meatball…"

"Uh…Jet?"

"He thinks he's so tough,"

"Jet?"

"I'll show him…"

"Jet?"

"I'll beat him in any race. Anytime."

"Jet…Wave is…"

"Anywher-." Jet bumped into someone again; this time, he didn't fall back.

"Hey!" He rubbed his beak from the impact.

"Hey? You should pay more attention. First you bump into Knuckles and now me; I doubt this is my fault." The person explained, a wrench in hand

Jet looked at the swallow as he rubbed his beak.

"Wave?"

"Yeah, it's me you dork." She hit him slightly with the wrench. "You're hours late and seeing that Knuckles is here…our greatest enemy is as well."

"Ow! You kno-"

"Don't fight with me right now, hawk! Hurry up and get your gears into the bunker. I need to tinker them up a little if we even want to have a chance of beating Sonic." Wave commanded Jet as she stared at him, wrench in hand.

As he rubbed his head and didn't want to get hurt again, he walked back towards the bunker, that thankfully had the number 5 written all over it. There, he placed his gear onto a table, Storm doing the same.

Wave went immediately to work as she changed some of the mechanics of the gears. She worked in silence as Storm and Jet just looked at each other. In hand, Jet had some special cookies that Auntie Arial had made just for Wave. Jet's palms started to sweat thinking about how to give it to her.

"Storm," Wave caught the boys off guard, making them jump from the sudden command.

"Can you go and check who else we will be up against? You know, like people from school." Wave asked Storm as she kept working on Type-J.

"Uhhh…Sure, Wave." He replied and looked at Jet once. Storm was sort of trying to give Jet some support so he can give her the cookies, giving him the eye and then pointing to Wave. Storm started to walk away from the bunker, not wanting to anger Wave. As he walked away, Storm pretended to be pushing Jet towards Wave and then he finally left.

'_Storm… don't make it seem as if it was that easy.'_ Jet thought to himself, his palms getting sweatier. He fidgeted with the bag of cookies and stared at Wave.

"What do you want?" Wave asked in an annoyed tone as she worked on the gear. It scared Jet a bit but he tried not to show it.

"I uhh…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You want to apologize. But don't. Well, not like this at least. You can apologize by winning this damn thing. Well, you can at least win second." Wave cut Jet off and explained. Jet stood quiet for a little, processing the information.

Wave sighed and wiped some sweat from her forehead, some oil getting onto her.

"I have a reputation, you know. Being the best Gear Tech in the school and the only way I can keep it is to win this whole thing with my own creations. But, seeing that Sonic entered the competition this year, I know we won't win first. That guy can win anything, even if he had the worst tech there is." She sighed once more before she started to clean herself up. She looked up from her cleaning when she saw a bag fly towards her. She immediately reacted and catched it. The purple bird examined the bag; it was transparent which showed the cookies that were inside and were decorated with a red bow.

"What is…?" Wave wondered as she looked at Jet. The green hawk grinned at her as he looked out at the course, some of the contestants were practicing.

"Second? I'll win you first. I'll beat that Sonic guy…for you." Jet stated, giving his back at her.

**{{ Short?... yes, I know. **

**Sorry for this whole year long wait for an update. I will never lie to you again. **

**Recently, a bunch of people started to like this story by favorite it and putting it up on Alert. I would like to thank you all. It made me want to work on this fanfiction again. **

**It is also an RP so go RP with Liz Thompson if you have an RP blog.**

**Well, seems that Jet and Wave are finally happy again... for now. Let's see how this continues in the next chapter where Jet and the gang have to go and race against others and perhaps even Sonic?**

**To the next chapter! I will see you all in the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"We welcome you all to the 7th annual Extreme Gear race! Everyone seems very excited for this race. Many racers come from all over the state just to be crowned as the Champion. Though, to be called Champion, the first thing they have to do is survive all the races and then win our hometown hero: Sonic the Hedgehog and his team, the Heroes. Sonic and the Heroes have won for the last four years and are aiming to keep on winning. So if you think you have the guts, try your best and try not to get disqualified."**

Jet listened at the announcer as all the groups were now established in the places where the people told the teams to stand in. He looked around at the 10 teams that were there. About half of the teams were of people he thought he saw at school and the rest were definitely people he's never seen before. He looked over at the purple beauty, as she stared emotionless at the course in front of her.

He started to remember when they were about to be called in, as he threw her the cookies and she looked at him astonished. Oh yeah, Jet was smooth. This chick will be falling head over heels for him. Well, at least he hoped she was. He remembered the astonished face the swallow did as he told her and the tiny giggle that escaped right after.

_"You're one of a kind, hawk." J_eez, did that excite him. Now, he has to actually go with the promise and beat Sonic. He wasn't worried about anyone else, just Sonic. He then took a look around. All girl groups and all boy groups were all huddled in their little teams. There was maybe one more group that had somewhat a mix of sex in it. As Jet looked closely, the other group that was mixed had some familiar faces. That bat girl and the dark guy were standing next to their boards, wearing unmatching uniforms but it suited them well. The dark guy had a red and black bandana on his neck as he wore a leather jacket and black jeans. Wow, such vibrant colors. The bat girl had a tight black jumpsuit with purple and white vertical lines on her sides. Jet tried not to stare at her assets for too long, Wave might catch him. He then looked for their other partner. Next to them was a young girl. She looked like some kind of raccoon and she had a green sports suit. Her mouth kept moving as if it wasn't allowed to stop and the dark guy had a very annoyed look on his face. Mentally, Jet hoped for the best for the dark hedgehog and looked on.

**"The challengers will all dash through the first course; Splash Canyon. In this high speed water course, challengers must zoom their way through rapids, caves, and the potential water fall! Only the first 6 complete teams will make it to the next round! That is more than half of you competing! What a thrilling beginning to all of this! Challengers will have five minutes to prep with your team before the race starts. Good luck!"**

Jet let out a breathe of air he was holding in. It's about to start. Though, he was confused by the name of the course as he looked at the plain course that was in front of him. He disregarded it and thought it wasnt' important.

"So, what's the game plan?" He heard a recognizable bird ask him. He turned to Wave, who was doing some last tinkering on her board.

"Game plan?' Well, he hasn't thought of that yet. He scratched his feathery head for a bit. "I got an excellent game plan." He stalled as he thought.

"All ya gotta do is follow me." He said with much confident. A wide grin appeared and a shine on his eye twinkled as he did so. All Wave and Storm do is stare at him with disbelief.

"That's your amazing plan?' Wave asked, pointing her wrench at him. This intimidated the hawk but he tried to stay in control as possible.

"Of course, gir-" He was about to give her a nickname but Storm shook his head violently behind Wave, who was also raising an intimidating eyebrow. "Wave. That's the plan. See, uhm. I'm the fastest in this group. I can see where Sonic is going, I chase after him, and you stay on my trail. An excellent plan."

There was a bit of silence before it was interrupted by Wave's laughter. Jet thought her laugh was cute but it also annoyed him.

"What are you laughing at?" The hawk asked the swallow. He looked over at Storm who just shrugged.

"That's your plan? You're genius plan is just to follow Sonic?" Wave finally responded as she held onto her stomach and wiped away a tear with the other hand. "Even a hatchling can think of somethin' up like that." This statement infuriated Jet. It's not like he had much time to think of something amazing. Besides, it's not like she had such an amazing idea.

"Keep laughing. But you'll see that my plan will work." He pointed a finger at her. If this girl had a better plan, she should have said it instead of making fun of him. Clearly, this little situation didn't sit well with him. Storm was very confused of the situation and just stood in the back.

"Oh, I'll be laughing alright. Especially where this plan is leading us to." She continued to laugh. Jet heated up as his hands tightened into fists. Doesn't this girl know anything about feelings? He was holding his tongue back so much and it was mostly because he really liked her; of course, another reason is because he doesn't want to get hit by her wrench.

"We'll definitely make it to first place and when I make my acceptance speech, I will make sure to thank you and your genius plan. I would like to thank Jet, our great leader that led us to victory by following Sonic. Obviously, following someone will lead us at first for sure." Wave mocked as she pretended to be up on stage and holding herself in such a presentable matter. Jet just had it.

"You know what, Wave? You-" he started before he was stopped.

**"Alright participants! The race will be starting soon and all should be at the starting line! If you are not ready by the time the race starts, you will be disqualified."**

Once the announcement was given, Wave walked toward the starting line as she kept giggling to herself. Jet just had had it with this girl. He growled lowly to himself as he stared at her walk away in such a high matter. Maybe she wasn't that great after all. Jet then felt a bigger body get near him. He turned to see Storm with a comforting smile.

"I thought it was a great plan, boss." The tall albatross told his friend. Jet stared back at the girl. He was too angry to even notice the title his friend gave him.

"At least someone thinks so." he grumbled.

They were now lined up on the starting one. All of the other competitors did the same as the bird team. Sonic was on the far left, in clear view of the hawk's vision. '_Alright, just gotta make sure to not lose 'em. Once we get near him, speed our way past him and boom! First place. Then we'll see who's laughing.'_

**"Alright contestants. Everybody must be in place now. On my mark. You must gear your way through the course together as a team. And once again, only 6 complete teams will pass to the individual rounds where the best will go head on against each other."**

_'And the first place team will be us.'_

**"On my mark. "**

Jet tensed up a bit as he heard the announcer start. The street lights near the ends of the starting line flashed red. Jet took some few steps back, getting ready to run forwards when he had to.

**"Get set..."**

The light turned yellow as it was about to anxiously turn green. The hawk gulped, starting to get nervous. He looked near him, Wave had just finished taking some few steps back herself. It started to feel as time was stopping. Wait, was he really in a competition right now?

**"Go!"**

The light turned green and off went the bird of the same color. His red shoes started to run towards the starting point where he tossed his gear a bit in front of him. It hovered and so he jumped on it, giving it momentum to move forward. Water then splashed onto his as his ground under him started to change into water. So, thats how they are going to do it. The area around him changed into a rocky background as water dashed under him; it was all machine work that can temporarily change the field. Gliding through the crowd of other gear riders, Jet maneuvered through them easily as his gaze was fixed on a specific cerulean hedgehog. '_Alright. Lock on. Now, if only they would follow me.'_

Jet looked back for a second as he moved forward. Not too far behind him was Storm, who was stumbling around a bit from all of the people around him. The one that was giving the giant bird trouble was a familiar black hedgehog. The smaler one eyed Storm, which fazed him for a bit before he glared back. Storm then noticed Jet, who with a simple nod, made the bird follow him faster. Trusting Storm to follow him, Jet looked forward to keep an eye on Sonic. The hedgehog seemed to be taking it easy for now, maybe letting the others catch up so he can have some fun. Jet smirked at the confident hedgehog as he thought about his grieving face when the older one lost. He was about to speed up and catch up to Sonic when he remembered that this was a group effort and a certain member of his group wasn't nearby. As they were taking a turn, Jet looked to his side to see any sight of the female bird. Nope. No purple feathers to be seen. A growl escaped his beak as he cursed at Wave. She was always going on that he was going to slow down the team and here she was nowhere to be seen.

As in cue, a shadow emerged from above the hawk. Surprised, Jet looked up to see what was blocking the sun from glistening on his well groomed feathers. A purple air gear had jumped over him, splashed some water onto him, and landed next to him with a small splash created by the air force of the gear.

"What's up, birdy? Oh wait, it was me." The swallow teased as she whipped her feathers back. Jet frowned as he wiped some of the water off of his face.

"Where were you? You've been lagging behind!" He said before he could even want to daydream about her. His beak bent down a bit in a frown and watch the road before him as he waited an answer. A scoff was heard as Wave speed up a bit with her board to a nearby ramp and performed a small trick.

Landing, she caught up to her "boss" as he didn't wait for her to finish the trick she did.

"I didn't lag behind. I always wait for the fast ones to go in front of me." She explained, dodging a tiny obstacle that was placed nearby to throw off the riders.

"What? What kind of plan is that? Aren't we planning to win this?" Jet's eyes flashed at her for a bit before they went right back at the blue blur that was doing a stunt himself.

"Of course im planning to win, stupid. Don't you know? If you wait for the fast riders to create momentum, they create a air rode. Once in that air rode, I am able to ride the air which gives me momentum. Once I grab momentum myself, I can make tricks and essentially a big enough flip to fly by everyone, duh. How do you think I got here?" Her explanation confused him and all it did was anger him a bit more than he already was.

"What? Forget it. Here comes a ramp, let's both get on it." He simply said as he speed up a bit to get to the ramp before her. In front of her, Jet and Wave both got to the ramp at the same time. They flipped in the air, Wave being more experienced did three horizontal twirls in the process. As they both flipped down, their eyes locked for a moment. Jet swears he saw her wink at him towards the end but they were just fighting and doubted she was in a good mood to do that.

When they both landed and the mist showered them a bit, they started to enter a cave. It wasn't too dark bit was loud as the water under them rushed by and echoed through the walls. Jet didn't want to talk at all during this part, wanting to give the element of surprise to Sonic whom wasn't so far from them.

Sonic was riding along with Tails, who weren't in much of a trouble. They had just exited the cave in which the sun greeted them with rays. There wasn't many people going after them, so this first round was easy; perhaps he went too fast too early. Tails then squealed as his board was pushed to the side and Jet squeezed in between them.

"Well, it seems that you were able to catch up, huh?" Sonic remarked with a smile. Jet smirked back and crossed his arms at him.

"Think I was catching up to you? I was letting you go before; it makes things more fair." Jet replied as he stared at Sonic who was doing the same.

"Then maybe now that we are at the same level, we should really see who should be the one taking the ride ahead." Sonic declared his challenge. About to accept it, Jet was interrupted by a meek clearing of a throat.

"Uh, Sonic. This is the team race. If you go ahead, you'll leave us behind." Tails interjected as he rode along side the two.

"You're right. Perhaps in the individual races, Jet." Sonic smiled apologetically. Jet furrowed his eyebrows at him and gave a little glare at Tails. Of course he knew this was a group race, what did Tails think he was going to do?

"This is a group race and I am going to beat you with my team." The green bird declared. He noticed Sonic looking back a bit before Knuckles then came in between the two. His beefy arms were over each leader, which annoyed Jet. About to swat his arm away, Knuckles started to talk.

"You gonna beat us in a team race? Ha, with what team?" The echidna blared and gave a half laugh. Jet was about to answer him back when he looked behind him. There was no other birds following them. In the distance, the other teams were catching up to them as they exited the cave.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-where did Wave go?" The stunned bird asked as his gear stopped in place. Sonic and the others kept going as they needed to finish the race. As they left, all was heard was Knuckles obnoxious laugh.

* * *

><p><strong> Wow! It has been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry for the wait. Here is where I think I left off. Im a bit rusty on my gear terms (air rode) since I havent played the games in like forever but hopefully (with either your help or a long weekend of Sonic Riders playing) I will have this fanfic sounding a bit more correct. Uhm, I think that is all for now. I hope you like this chapter and next time I wont take a year to update. **


End file.
